Wandering Souls
by Plains-Of-White
Summary: Five hundred years ago they were lovers, separated by fire. Throughout time their souls searched for each other until they were reborn and found each other once again. But they don't remember their past together. Obstacles continue to fort them and the threat of separation challenges them once again. RussiaXfem!China
1. Chapter 1

_500 years ago, in the mountains of Tibet, there lived two bears on two separate mountains tops. A polar bear, and a panda. Never before had they met, living on in the solitude of their own mountains. However, after a long hard winter that left all of the land completely barren, the two bears were forced into the valley in search of food. They met at a creek, as the polar bear fished in the waters, and the panda ate the rich bamboo. At first they said nothing for they had never seen another bear different from their own kind. Then the polar bear spoke first._

 _'What are you?' He asked the new bear._

 _'I am a panda bear by the name of Chun-yan.' She answered. "What are you, and by what name do you go?'_

 _'I am polar bear named Vlad.'_

 _Thus the two met, and their solitary lives came crashing down. The panda was wise and caring. The polar bear was strong and friendly. Together they lived in the bamboo forest, never returning to the mountains. And there in the forest where they met, they fell in love. The two bears, though different species and eater of different food, one of plants the other of meat, they promised too always be together throughout the seas of time. And after fourteen moons, the panda became with cub. The other bears and animals in that forest came to mock them, saying that their cub would be an abomination. However the two did not care and rejoiced with each other in the New discovery._

 _But something happened that no one could foretell. A great fire of the summer sun's heat ignited the whole valley with flames. The two bears tried to escape the deadly fire and go to the high mountains, but the panda ended up losing her life, and the life of her unborn child. Devastated, the polar bear returned to the North mountain where he lived and wept on in solitude. As the years passed he slowly went out to hunt less and less. He would lay around his home day after day, without the slightest taste of food or water. Eventually, after eight moons, the polar bear by the name of Vlad, laid down his head and closed his eyes._

 _Never to open them again._

 _Centuries passed as their souls floated within the spirit world, searching for each other. Their wandering souls continued on until they found each other once again. Then they were once again ripped away from each other and reborn as humans, separated by the places of their births. The panda found herself born as the oldest of a soon to be large family in Beijing, China. The polar bear found himself born into a smaller family as the middle child in Moscow, Russia. She was given the name Yue Wang. He was given the name Ivan Braginsky. It would be twenty-three years before the two bears would meet again. But obstacles still awaited them that would continue to try and tear them apart._

.

"Yue!" A monotonous voice called from across the door. "You're going to be late for your flight!"

"I'll be right there Kiku!" Yue yelled back as she hurriedly got dressed and gathered her bags. Yue had signed up for a student exchange program in the United States for her university. She'd be going to Seattle Washington for the next year to study at University of Washington. Her flight was in an hour, and traffic was hard to pass in Beijing.

Yue finished pulling her hair into her favorite twin high buns and pulled on her black cap. Swinging one bag over her shoulder and grabbing her back pack, Yue slammed open the door and ran downstairs. Her mother and father were standing in the living room, tears in her mother's eyes.

"Come back safely." Her mother hugged her.

She turned towards her father, a studious older man who had at one time, almost destroyed their family. When Yue was eight, her parents were in a hard spot and often argued. At this time her father slept around with other women and conceived two other children. Her brother Kiku, whose mother was a Japanese prostitute; and her brother Yong-soo, whose mother was a Korean house maid. Her mother was furious when her father said he wanted to gain custody and never treated her half siblings as part of the family, alienating them. But Yue tried to fill in and act like a mother for them. Kiku became cold and obstinate, while Yong-soo became a little strange to where it concerned her.

"Study hard." He said and pulled her into a hug. Yue returned it and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will Bà." Yue murmured.

Leaving her home, Yue met up with her brothers and sister, who were waiting in the driveway. Yue first went to hug her brother Hong, who was six years younger than her and the youngest at seventeen. She then went to hug her sister Mei Mei, who was eighteen. Kiku and Yong-soo were waiting for her in their family's car, Kiku had already said his goodbyes.

The car ride to the airport was mostly filled Yong-soo's jabbering about this and that and Kiku's simple answers or sounds. Yue sat in the back seat, staring out the window and watched her city pass by. This would be the first time she would have ever left China. Kiku was going to study in Tokyo, but he'd already been their on his visit to see his biological mother. But this was her first time and it was a little nerve wracking.

Yong-soo parked the car and helped Kiku and Yue carry their things. Yue checked in her rather large suit case, and carried her backpack and carry on. She and Kiku said goodbye to their brother. Kiku giving him a bow and fighting against the Korean's hug. Yue gave him a hug, but immediately pushed him away when he began to fondle her breasts. Something Yong-soo had always done since he was young. It creeped her out to no end, but he still did it.

Yue and Kiku then walked together through the security area and arrived at the gates. There they said their goodbyes to each other. Kiku had always been her favorite of her siblings, so she found herself tearing up from their goodbye. Kiku was of course embarrassed, but hid it from his stone eyes, but a light blush was visible. And so, they went their separate ways. Yue watched her brother until he faded from view amongst the enormous crowd. She let out a sigh and turned around, but was instantly met with the ground as she had accidentally slammed into someone. Her hat and her side bag fell off her body.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" She snapped before she looked up. However when she did, she instantly regretted it. In front of her stood a towering giant who had to have stood at least 6"5 with pale platinum blond hair, and violent purple eyes. He looked innocent, but that oddly terrified her. Though strangely, when she first saw him, a vision of a polar bear and a mountain sparked through her mind. Though she had never seen this man before, she felt the oddest sense of recognition.

.

The day was still young in Beijing, daylight barely peaking from the horizon. However Ivan was filled with adrenaline as he ran from four men, armed with guns. The men he ran from, were members of the Russian Mafia, which he had just defected from. His father was the head of the Mafia and had forced him and his two sisters into it as well, even though he didn't want to. A few weeks before, he had announced Ivan was to be the next head. After that, Ivan ran, and left behind his sisters. His father's men had tracked him to China where he was currently running.

Ivan ran through the streets and the alleys, desperately trying to lose them. He ended up running to the airport. Hurriedly he went to the ATM and deposited all the money left on his card, so his father couldn't track him. He had about 6,000 Renminbi when converted to Chinese currency. After that he sped walked over to the counter to buy the next plane ticket he could.

"When is the next open flight?" He asked the lady at the desk in English, as she looked like a foreigner. He had been taught several languages when he was young, English one of them, but not Chinese due to some bad blood in his family which he was never told about.

The old woman punched some keys on her computer and turned back to him when she found what he was looking for.

"The next plane is Air China to Seattle, America with one seat left." The woman said.

"I'll take it." Ivan said immediately and slapped down his money. The woman took the appropriate amount and gave him his ticket. Ivan put the rest in his pocket and went through security, having a hard time parting with his scarf for that short amount of time, but quickly throwing it back on when he was through. Ivan then went into one of the airport shops and bought a side bag and some clothing. As he had ran in his pajamas with his coat and scarf quickly thrown over. Ivan went into a bathroom and changed into a t shirt and sweat pants, pulling on his knee high brown leather boots, long jacket and scarf. Throwing his pj's into his backpack. Ivan checked his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and passport, he did. Grabbing his credit card and cell, Ivan dumped them into the trashcan, not wanting any way for his father to find him.

After that, Ivan went back out and searched for his gate. While on his way to the gate, Ivan found himself quickly becoming lost, as he didn't read or speak Chinese. Searching for some way to tell where he was, he saw a small Chinese woman standing in the center of the hall. An uncanny need to go to her washed over him. Ivan walked over to her, but was surprised when she suddenly turned into him and fell down.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" She snapped at him in English. When their eyes met he was stunned by the golden orbs in which he stared into. Out of nowhere an image popped into his head of a panda and a bamboo forest. It puzzled him and filled him with wonder, he somehow felt like he knew her.

"My apologies." He said and reached out a hand to help her up, she took his hand graciously.

"Sorry for yelling at you." She spoke up again, avoiding his gaze.

"Is okay." He told her. Ivan bent down and picked up the hat and bag she dropped, handing them over for her to take. "Could you give me directions?" He asked her, seeing as she spoke English as well. Ivan held out his plane ticket and pointed to where he could thought was the gate.

"Oh, that is my gate as well. You follow me." She gave him a slight smile that left him breathless.

Ivan then followed the young Chinese woman to where their gate was located. Boarding was already in process so the two ended up sitting together. The plane ride would be ten hours long, in which was filled with nervous chatter and curious side glances between the two of them.

"What is your name?" Ivan decided to ask, although he had a weird feeling like he already asked that.

"My name is Yue Wang." The woman answered him. "What is yours?"

"Ivan Bra... Ivan." He replied. It was probably best not to reveal his last name while he was on the run, even to Yue.

"Just Ivan? No last name?" She quizzed.

"It's best not to say." Ivan told her.

Yue nodded as if she understood, though he doubts she does. How cute. The two continued to talk with each other for almost the entire plane ride, asking small and simple questions, but Ivan had to lie whenever she asked about his life or why he was going to America. Although he felt like he could trust her with his very life, he didn't know if there was anyone listening in on their conversation. Though he did get to find out a bit about her. Like how she was in a foreign exchange program, and how she was the oldest of a large family, and how this was the first time she was leaving the country. But he felt like there was more she was hiding from him, which only made him want to know it that much more.

Neither one could explain it, but they both felt the same strange feeling like they knew each other, and the strange feeling to stay with each other. Though neither said such things out loud.

.

.

.

A random beautiful idea that popped up yesterday, so I finished it up. What do you think? There's probably going to be some appearances of some of the other Nyos. Please stay in tuned if you liked it. Also please tell me any thoughts you have.

I don't know if their is an Air China, but there's an Air France and Air Japan so.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving off the plan and in America, Ivan went over to the international check to show them his passport. Yue quickly followed him to do the same. But what puzzled her was the fact that he threw his away right after doing so. Was he not planning to go home one day? The two followed the crowd out past the security area and down the escalator to the bagging area. Yue went over to the conveyor belt to pick up her large suitcase. However it was way to heavy for her to pick up and she nearly toppled over while getting it off. Stumbling into him, Ivan took the bag into his hands for her.

"Oh, thank you." She breathed. "I should really get one with wheels."

"Da, you should." He agreed.

A moment of silence passed between them, where they simply stared into each other's eyes. Yue could feel herself being pulled into his violet irises, like a river of lavender spilling into a pool. Suddenly an image appeared in her head, a polar bear standing in a river hunting for fish. As soon as the vision had come, it had disappeared, and Yue was snapped out of her trance.

"Um, would you like accompany me to the car rentals? I have I car waiting for me. I could help you if you need to be somewhere." Yue offered the tall Russian.

Ivan giggled childishly and gave her a small grin, which held an aura of creepiness. "Глупая девочка, you are to kind." He said almost as a warning. "Of course I will accompany you."

The Chinese woman felt a twitch of doubt from his words. Was this really a good idea to be helping a complete stranger? On the other hand, she felt eased from the kind smile he wore. So she led the way towards the car rentals and checked out her temporary vehicle, a silver Subaru. Ivan helped Yue load the trunk with her luggage and even threw his own backpack in. Getting into the two front seats, they strapped themselves in and Yue drove out of the parking lot.

"So where do you want to go?" Yue questioned the Russian.

"I do not know. I have never been to America." Ivan answered.

"But you speak English." She stated curiously.

"I used to take business trips to England and Canada." He replied, avoiding eye contact by looking out the window. Not like she could look at him either when driving.

"What kind of business trips?" She inquired. Ivan didn't answer her and the air in the car began to become thick with tension and awkwardness. Yue decided against asking any further into the matter.

After a few minutes of quiet, she decided to break it. "Well if you have no where to go, you can come stay with me until you have a place." Yue decided as she pulled up to a red light. Ivan looked back at her in surprise.

"Глупо девочка, you do not know me." He told her with a serious face.

"我知道, but I can trust you." She stated with such certainty it almost seemed to shocked the Russian. Honestly, it shocked her has well. "Can't I?"

Ivan's face immediately softened at the question. "Da. You can." Yue smiled.

Suddenly a honk behind her surprised both of them. Yue noticed the green light and drove forward. Using the installed GPS, she followed the directions down the streets of Seattle and found her way to her new apartment. It was a large red brick building in the more poor side of the city, but it was affordable. Yue parked in the guest area and went to go check herself in at the office and received her key and parking number. Yue also told the manager about the unexpected roommate, but they let it slide saying no extra cost for the first three months. She was apartment number D46 on the fourth floor and parking space 46. First thing she did was park in her spot, then led Ivan up the stairs to 'their' new living area. It was empty, dusty, and had cold wooden floors, but Yue was happy to finally being able to settle in. Ivan set the bags on the side of the living room and looked around the apartment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect a roommate, so I rented a one bedroom." Yue apologize and slightly bowed.

"Is fine, I can sleep in the living room. Do you have any furniture?"

"I have a bed and a few pieces that were sent here early a head of time. They should be here in a week."

Ivan nodded and walked into the kitchen. Yue followed him in and saw him looking around the appliances. Well at least she had the basics.

.

Ivan thought the same thing. At least they were able to cook until Yue's furniture got here. He didn't expect to suddenly move in with the small Chinese woman he just met, but there was something in him that prevented him from saying no. He had an unexplainable urge to stay within arms reach of her at all times.

Walking back out of the kitchen, Ivan saw Yue adorably struggling to push her suitcase across the floor and into what he assumed was her bedroom. Heading over to her he watched as she opened up her bag to reveal what she was carrying in her ridiculously large bag. Cook ware, utensils, and cook books.

"Why do you have materials for cooking in your bag?" He questioned her, a bit concerned.

Yue turned to look at him with a gleam in her eyes. "Because dinner is more important than anything to me." She answered with a strange air of truthfulness. "My clothes are in my carry on, and my other necessities are in my backpack."

The Russian man didn't know what to think about her logic and decided to let the topic drop. Yue moved her other bags into the room and pulled out a sleeping bag from the bottom of her bag, then set it up on the ground.

"Do you have a blanket or pillow?" She asked him.

"Нет, I am fine without." Ivan admitted the petite girl.

"Absolutely not! We are going to the market to get you a blanket." Yue declared and ran out the room to get her car keys. "Common!" She shouted from the door. Ivan chuckled at the girl's silly antics and followed her out the door. Together they went to the nearest Wal-Mart to pick up various items. She bought him a large blanket and a fluffy pillow, as well as simple things like shampoo and conditioner; toothpaste and a toothbrush, when she learned he didn't have one; soap; and various foods. When I came time to pay, he chipped in, despite her initial refusal. He had converted his Chinese money to American money at the airport and had over $700 US dollars. Ivan knew very well it would not last him very long, but he did not want to be a burden on Yue.

When they arrived back at the small apartment, Yue helped set up a make shift sleeping area in the corner of the living room. As the sun began to set in the background, Yue made both of them some quick cup of noodles. They talked about various things as they ate, what kind of movies they liked and other interests like that. However, Ivan enjoyed it the most as she spoke of her dreams and family.

"I have four siblings, all younger. Two of them are half siblings though. I still love them the same anyway." She said between bites.

"Are your parents divorced then?" He asked.

Yue shook her head. "No. When I was younger my dad slept around a lot and conceived two boys. My mother treats them badly so I stepped in to help raise them."

"That's very kind of you." Ivan mumbled sweetly.

Yue was definitely a strange girl. Naïve and innocent to the type of coldness he's seen and experienced, but he could tell she had a compassionate heart for her family. It reminded him a bit of his older sister Katyusha, who practically raised him and Natalya when their mother died.

"Do you have any siblings?" She imagined.

Ivan's face turned to a slight frown at her question. He guessed she let it drop because she didn't ask further and quickly changed the subject. It would probably be better to keep his life hidden away from her, he didn't want to risk he safety or get her mixed in anything. But why? Why should he care about a girl he had met yesterday, and magically ended up living with today? How did he even let that happen? Ivan wanted to search for answers to all of his questions; but when he looked over at Yue's expressed face as she talked on about food. He felt like he received his answer. Being in her presence was an answer in itself for now.

After maybe an hour or so of talking, Yue left to sleep in preparation for tomorrow. Ivan went outside to stand on her balcony and look over the city. The view wasn't anything grand and the stars weren't that visible, but he felt comfort from the familiar cold that surrounded his neck that seemed to burn in memory.

.

Yue sat in her room and stared out the window while sitting on the window sill. Clouds covered the sky and blocked out most of the moonlight, much to her disappointment.

"Aiyaa, what am I doing?" She sighed aloud and scratched her head. She honestly did not understand her own decision to let Ivan stay with her. She trusted him, yes, and he seemed like he wouldn't hurt her even if he was creepy some times. But still. Hasn't she ever heard of stranger danger?

Vocally sighing again, Yue leapt down and crawled into her sleeping bag. She'd need to get up early to get a head start for tomorrow. She'd be going to her uncle's shop to ask for a job, then go and get her required textbooks from her college. Then probably go shopping for the apartment until her stuff came in.

Maybe Ivan could come along with her?

.

.

.

Let me know if this is going to fast or feels to repeated.

Глупая девочка - Silly girl

Глупо девочка - Foolish girl

Нет - No

我知道 - I know

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep hadn't come easily to Ivan last night. He had spent most of the dark hours lying on the ground staring at the blank ceiling in a thousand mile glare, thinking about nothing, thinking about everything. He contemplated his choices, regretting them but oddly not at the same time. His thoughts continuously brought up the little Chinese woman who had offered him her home and let him stay, after less than 24 hours of "knowing" him. He worried about the girl's innocence and naivety. The nature of her kindness may one day end up getting her hurt. Ivan's chest banged at the prospect that any form of harm would come to her.

One reason Ivan had trouble falling asleep was a strange longing to be with Yue. It was strong and made him want immediately go and pull her into an embrace, cuddling up against her skin and falling asleep in her arms. However he fought against this urge 'cause it was obviously wrong to want to embrace a near stranger. Yet Ivan didn't see her as a stranger in the slightest, it was like he was old friends with Yue, like they had always known each other, even though he knew they didn't.

Turning back on his side, the Russian closed his tired eyes and finally laid a firm grasp on unconsciousness.

A scene of a small stone room, darkened by shadows, opened up in front of him. Ivan knew this room all to well. His father's discipline room, the room where Ivan was sent whenever he was misbehaving. The room's cold dark blue walls echoed with screams that have long since vanquished, taunting him with vivid images of his past. He glanced at the upward slanted table with chains to the left of the room, the rack of tools to the right, and the binding chair in the middle. This room wasn't reserved to just him. It was used on his father's underlings who dared to step out of line. Ivan remember the images of one man strapped to the slanted table, the man who was left eyeless and tongueless for licking his lips while gazing lustfully at his now deceased mother. This showing just how twisted and cruel his father really was in the way that he dealt with subordinates and even his own children. Ivan continued to dream up past experiences of that room through out the next three hours that would total his sleep, unknowingly tossing and turning while mumbling to himself.

The thrashing continued on up until a soft hand reached out and began to shake his body back and forth. Ivan snapped his eyes open and, in a sweaty haze of panic, grabbed whomever it was who awoke him and pinned them down on the ground. Only after a moment passed and Ivan had calmed down somewhat did he notice that the one he pinned down, was Yue. Her eyes were haunted by fear and concern, but the latter option out weighed all emotion.

"Y-Yue..." Ivan heaved out a breath and gazed in both surprise and wonder. He removed his hands from her body, but remained atop of her small frame. "Sorry if I startled you."

"Méi guan xi. Are you feeling well?" Yue searched his face for a signal that he was upset.

"Da, just a silly nightmare." The blond Russian supplied with his usual smile and sat up. Yue, however, did not seem to buy his smile or his reassurance. Lifting a tentative hand up above her, Yue gently caressed his face as a mother would her child. Ivan flinched back momentarily, widening his eyes ever so slightly, from the surprise of her caring action.

"It's okay," She murmured sweetly, running her fingers through his hair, and pulling his head down to her chest in a slight hug. Ivan closed his eyes and let himself be hugged by the girl, feeling a familiar sense of calmness from her touch. Just then, another vision appeared to him in his mind-one of a panda resting out in an open field, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her fur-then it faded off. Ivan got off of her and sat cross legged, allowing his head to rest on her small shoulder. Yue wrapped her tiny arms around his large body, rubbing circles in his back and whispering comforting words. After a small passage of time, no more than five minutes, Ivan found himself dozing off and falling into a more peaceful slumber.

...

Yue awoke at the first light, as she usually does, and pulled out her yoga mat with a start. She didn't do yoga, but she liked to use the mat to practice tai chi every morning at day break. It was a habit she picked up when she entered high school as a way to release stress as well as a way to defend herself at school. Beginning with a few basic moves, Yue changed to some harder, more advanced moves. However she stopped when she heard rustling from the living room, where Ivan was staying. Creeping out of her room, Yue pattered her way over to his sleeping form in the corner of the room as quietly as physical possible.

The large blond man tossed and turned in a frantic panic on her floor, grumbling incoherent words to himself. Yue knelt down next to his body and reached out a careful hand, gently shaking his shoulder in an attempt to awaken him. After a couple of shakes his eyes opened with hast, he grabbed her hand and turned so quickly she didn't have time to react, pinning her down with both hands above her head. Yue felt a trickle of fear from his speedy action, but it soon turned into a stream of concern when she notice his own look of fear and his heavy breathing. She figured he must have been having quite a horrid nightmare in order to get the Russian to act the way he was.

"Y-Yue..." He breathed. Yue smiled at him. Ivan apologized and she told him it was fine, asking is he was okay. He told her that it was a silly nightmare but she felt it was much more than that, but not wanting to dig too deep, so she left it alone.

A strange need to touch him then led her to caress me his face sweetly and tell him soft words. Ivan sat up and she laid his head on her shoulder. Yue hugged him and lulled him back to sleep, laying him down when he finally did. She watched him for a few seconds more, memorizing every detail of his large face. An image of a polar bear sleeping the forest bed racked her brain, distracting her for a millisecond as it came too fast and left too soon. Yue tried to bring the image back, but found she could not locate it, as if it was locked away out of her reach.

Deciding to give up on trying to bring the image back, Yue stood up from her spot next to Ivan on the floor and continue her work out right there in the room, not wanting to be separated from him for some reason. After an hour past dawn, Yue finished her morning tai chi and went into her new bathroom to take a shower. The first thing she noticed when she walked in were the deadly plain white walls and the curtainless shower. Heaving a sigh, Yue decided to take a bath to avoid creating a mess. While the bath filled up with liquid dihydrogen monoxide (water) Yue went into her room to grab her shower things, only to remember that her boxes have yet to be delivered. Groaning she decided to grab one of her sleeping robes to use as a substitute towel and picked out an outfit for today, she'd have to go shopping later today. Setting her items on the counter, she stripped out of her current sleeping robes and turned off the water valve. Before getting in, Yue cupped her hands full of water to clean off the sweat from her body, once she was done she sat herself in the tub and relaxed in the clear, hot water. Small enough to fit in completely, Yue let herself float in the water, her hair spreading around her in an angel's dance. Losing herself to time, Yue began to fall asleep, still having a bit of jet lag from the trip. As she fell asleep, she failed to notice the door quietly open, then quietly close. After a couple of minutes her body began to turn and submerge her face in the airless lock. Snapping her eyes open from the lack of breathable oxygen, Yue hurriedly pushed herself up in a gasp, coughing hard. Laboring her breathing, she rubbed the water out of her eyes and stood up to get out. Wringing her long, black silk hair out she pulled on her robe and began to dry herself awkwardly. When she deemed herself dry enough, Yue changed into her day clothes, which consisted of a short white cheongsam with thin black leggings. Walking back out in her slippers, she dumped her clothes in her hamper and walked out into the kitchen which connected with living room.

"Zǎo shàng hǎo." She greeted Ivan who was sitting in the living room on the floor, doing seemingly nothing but sitting with an apparent blush. 'Perhaps he's cold?' She thought.

"Dobroe utro." He replied back to her, not looking up from the wooden floor.

Yue didn't question him and proceeded to make breakfast, seeing as it was now eight in the morning. Using the few ingredients she had, Yue decided to make omelets with yogurt as a side dish. The small meal was done within fifteen minutes, Yue placed the food on paper plates and grabbed plastic silverware, bringing the food into the featureless dinning/living room and set the food on the floor in front of herself and Ivan.

"Hold on a second." She said to him and ran out of the room, then returning with two flat pillows. "Here." She held out a dark green pillow to him. Ivan took it in question, not knowing what to do with it, looking over at Yue for instructions. His gaze went unnoticed as she set her red pillow down on the ground and sat down, with her legs underneath her and her feet in a V-shape. Ivan tried to mimic her actions and sat down on his pillow as well. After giving thanks they began to eat their hot meal, but Ivan found his legs becoming numb and had to switch his position shortly after.

"So I was planning to go visit my uncle to day." Yue announced." Then later go shopping for school and other things for the apartment. Since you'll be living with me, I was wondering if you'd like to join me?" She requested of him in a slightly hushed tone.

Ivan smiled at her. "Da. I'd like that, dorogaya moya."

Yue smiled back. They are the rest of their food in peace.

...

Walking down to Pike's Place Market, Ivan towered over everybody around him, drawing attention from almost everyone. It was slightly annoying but he ignored them and followed behind Yue, who was following written directions to her uncle's shop. Eventually they came upon a store with a sign that read **Wang's Fish** on the front. The inside was small with a few chairs along the left side and a long counter shielded of by a curved frame of glass on the right side. The restaurant was empty at the moment so they let themselves in. Yue walked in and called out, "Shū shū Lǐng!" as soon as walked in. A few moments later a small Chinese man with short black walked in from the back room.

"Xiǎo Yuè." He greeted her happily and made his way from behind the counter to hug his niece. "Nǐ zài zhè lǐ hěn gāo xìng." He said to her in Chinese so Ivan didn't understand what he said.

"Wǒ hěn gāo xìng néng zài zhè lǐ. Wǒ xiǎng nǐ." Now Yue replied in Chinese so he was left ignorant to their conversation.

"Nǐ shì shuí?" He said.

"Zhè shì wǒ de shì yǒu. Tā shì lái zì é luó sī." She said back.

The man then turned to face Ivan. "Zdravstvuite, Kak tebja zovut?" Surprising Ivan as he said in near perfect Russian, save for the obvious Chinese accent.

"Privet, menja zovut Ivan." The pale blond answered back in Russian.

"Uncle he can speak English." Yue interrupt, looking annoyed at the fact that she couldn't interpret what they we're saying.

"Oh, sorry. It was rude of me to assume you only spoke Russian." Ling apologized with a small bow. Ivan awkwardly tried to return it.

"Is fine, I assumed you didn't speak English as well." He said back.

"Shū shū, I have come about the job you offered me?" Yue steered the conversation back to its original purpose.

"Oh yes, one of my employees quit recently so I need a full in. It's just working here behind the counter and wrapping the fish, along the occasional cleaning." Ling explained to his niece.

Yue nodded in understanding and smiled. "Okay, when can I start?" She inquired.

"You start school in two weeks, yeah? So how about next Monday?" He suggested.

The young woman nodded again happily. The older man turned to look at Ivan, giving him a once over.

"I could also use your help as well." Ling said to Ivan.

"Really?" Ivan asked.

"Yep. I'm starting to grow old and need someone strong two carry in shipments and prepare the meat. Would you like a job too?" Ling offered.

Ivan gave him a genuine smile and agreed. He wanted to find work as to not be a burned upon Yue, but he didn't know he'd find a job so fast and easily. However he was still troubled because in order to have a job, you had to have legal documentation. He wasn't an American citizen and he had thrown away his ID and passport, therefore having no form of legitimate documentation. After a while of continued conversation between the two Chinese relatives, Yue and Ivan set out on their way to go before he left the building, he heard the man call out his name.

"Ivan!" Said man turned to look at him, holding the glass door open with his right hand. "I won't need documentation, so don't worry about being found out." Ivan felt his eyes widen. He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, closing the door behind him and followed Yue back into the street. 'How did he know I wasn't legal?' Ivan wondered. It set him off slightly, making a little wary of the small man. At the very least, the job came easier to him, which means he can be more of a help to Yue.

The two of them came to a stop at a crosswalk on their way back to her car, which she would have for one more week, and smiled at her. He desperately wanted to hold her small hand in his, but didn't fore he did want to frighten her anymore that he might have had. The crosswalk symbol changed and indicated for them to walk across. Before heading across, Ivan felt a hand grab his. He looked down in surprise to see Yue, looking away from him, wearing a deep blush. Ivan giggled and tighten his hand around hers, but not enough to cause harm. Walking across the street, the two stayed hand in hand until they reached the car, which seemed too soon for Ivan.

.

.

.

Heyoo again my peeps! Back again with a new chappie. Hope you liked it. I changed from the traditional writing to the English alphabet so you could try to pronounce while you read along, I'll be doing the same to the previous chapters as well. Here are the translations:

(Russian)

Dobroe utro = Good morning

Da = Yes

Dorogaya moya = My dear

Zdravstvuite, Kak tebja zovut? = Hello, what is your name?

Privet, menja zovut Ivan. = Hi, my name is Ivan.

(Chinese)

Méi guan xi = It's okay

Zǎo shàng hǎo = Good morning

Shū shū Lǐng = Uncle Ling

Xiǎo Yuè = Little Yue

Nǐ zài zhè lǐ hěn gāo xìng = I'm glad you're here.

Wǒ hěn gāo xìng néng zài zhè lǐ. Wǒ xiǎng nǐ. = I'm glad to be here. I missed you.

Nǐ shì shuí? = Who is this?

Zhè shì wǒ de shì yǒu. Tā shì lái zì é luó sī. = This is my roommate. He is from Russia.

Also, Google translate. May be wrong. See you laters!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	4. Chapter 4

"Ivan! Ivan!" Yue ran into the living room practically skipping with joy, her cell phone in her left hand, keys in her right.

"What is it, Yue?" Ivan mumbled from his spot on the ground, his head squished between his arms, which were now numb from loss of blood circulation. Sleeping on the floor for this past week has really proven a pain on his back and neck, Yue had attempted to make it more comfortable by piling blankets for him, which sort of helped somewhat, but the hard floor had proven to be too hard. Yue, who was sleeping on her futon, was used to sleeping on the ground so was more than happy to give the extra blankets to him he had asked one day why she wasn't affected by the hard floor like he was. "I slept on the floor for a few years when my family was having financial trouble and we only had two beds, my two youngest siblings all shared one bed while me and my brother slept on futons, so I've grown custom to sleeping on the ground." She told him. It was very different from how he grew up, he lived in large, cold, dark mansion where he had been given a luxurious king sized bed since he was small child and a room of his own, big enough to fit ten adult men. Although he never cared about such trivial things as a child because it was a normality for him, he never knew he may one day miss the simple things like a bed.

"The furniture truck is here! The furniture truck is here!" She called happily and shook him back and forth trying to get him up faster. "Come! We must unload!" She said and ran out the door.

Ivan chuckled and pushed himself off the bed, happy that Yue was happy. Strange it was that the mood of an almost stranger could affect his own on a scale as grate as it did. Ivan grabbed his boots and jacket and walked out of the apartment to follow the small Chinese woman down the stairs and over to the truck which she now stood in front of.

"Are you Yue Wang?" The driver asked as he walked out from the vehicle, pushing the metal door open roughly, a clipboard and pen in his right hand.

"Yes, that is me." Yue answered with a bounce in her voice. The man handed her the clipboard and pointed to where her signature was needed, which she gave and handed back the clipboard, stepping aback as as the man made his way over to the back of the truck and opened the door, revealing packaged boxes and various different pieces of furniture. From where he stood, he could see a white, pink, and red floral print couch next two a twin sized bed, laid horizontally upright.

"Common Ivan, let's unload!" She said enthusiastically. However, because of her size it was Ivan and two lifting guys, including the driver, who brought her possessions up the stairs and into her apartment. The men left her things in her living room, leaving her to organize every herself, well herself and Ivan.

First they got to work on moving things out of the way, stacking boxes in her own room, then moving to bring her bed in before seeing a large mistake.

"The couch." She stated.

"What about it?" Ivan questioned.

"You can't sleep on it because you are too big." She noted, pointing to her small love seat couch in the center of the room.

"Oh." Was all he said, bringing his scarf higher to hid his embarrassment, twiddling his thumbs.

"Not that your big or anything, I like that your big! I-I mean I like you tall! Wait no! I don't like it! I mean, I don't hate it!" Yue attempted to fix her mistake but ended up a blushing, stuttering mess failing to make sense. Ivan looked up from his scarf at her bright red face and felt a laugh leave his mouth, then another one, and another one, soon he was laughing hard while clutching his gut.

"That's not what I meant! Stop laughing!" She shouted and punched Ivan in the arm forcefully and surprisingly hard.

"My apologies, dorogaya." He laughed wiping his tears. "I do not mean to make fun."

Yue huffed and crossed her arms, pointing up her chin and turning her head. Ivan smiled at her adorable attitude and cute expressions.

"I meant to say that you should take the bed. I can sleep on the couch because I am small." She said, taking a peak at him from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, dorogaya moya that is not necessary. I can sleep on couch."

"Nonsense, I will take the couch, you take the bed." She said firmly, the glare in her eyes leaving no room for protest. Ivan decided not to challenge her and let her have her way.

"Okay."

Ivan went in for a hug but stopped mid step and awkwardly gave her a pat on the head.

Why was it that Ivan wanted to give Yue a hug? They knew each other for nine days and counting, hardly enough time to deem hugs a casual thing. And yet, he craved to pull the small woman into a giant hug and hold onto her. He wanted to run his fingers through her soft black hair while holding her in his lap, but why is that?

"Uh...Ivan?" Yue's voice brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present moment where Yue stared up at him with wide curious eyes and a hint of red on her cheeks. It was only then that Ivan realized that he had actually been staring intently at her silently, whilst combing through her hair slowly and somewhat creepily. Immediately stopping and yanking his hand away like Yue had some horrible disease that would infect with a single touch, but then again, maybe she did infect him.

"Uh- ah, we should get back to unpacking, da?" Ivan stuttered childishly while nervously trying to hid his face with his hand.

"Yeah..." Yue agreed awkwardly, looking anywhere but at him.

One second. Two. Three. Four. Five and more seconds passed without either of them moving and the air in the apartment only continued to grow more tense. After nearly a minute of silence passed Yue finally moved her legs to back away and turn to move another box to the kitchen labeled: **Fragile.**

When she left Ivan collapsed own to the small couch and released a heavily stressful sigh.

When she came back they continued on like nothing had happened and proceeded to move the loveseat into her room, proving she had won the argument. After that they got started on organizing the living room, placing the bed in the far left corner of the room, with a bean bag chair at the foot of the bed. She placed her bookshelf on the back right wall and her small dinning table with a single chair in the far center right and her small tv and DVD player parallel to the bed. When organizing what done, Yue unpacked three boxes and began to unload, placing all of her books and movies on the shelves of the bookcase.

Not up for much conversation after that awkward little episode, conversation was surprisingly light between. Sure it hasn't been two weeks that they've known each other, but for some strange reason the two have been able to hold conversations everyday since they've met, leaving quite time between them almost rare.

It was strange, uncomfortable, but at the same time calming. Even if they weren't speaking to each other, he felt at peace just being in her presence and filled him with a strange feeling that he can't identify. It was foreign to him and somewhat even scared him, yet it didn't, and comforted him. He had the feeling that he had seen her before, like he had a long history with her and he had always been meant to be by her side.

When they had finished unpacking the living room and kitchen, they turned to interior decoration; hanging up paintings of bears, placing up shelves to put trinkets on, and placing pictures of what seemed to be her family. Yue rolled out a carpet in the center of the living room with a brown and red bamboo tapestry design, with a yin and yang symbol in the center.

The sight of black and white and bamboo next to Yue seemed to strike Ivan somewhere in his head and he could have sworn he'd gone delirious, because he swore he saw Yue glow blue, and a panda bear that sat exactly where she was, but at the same time behind her form. The bear seemed to be watching him closely, as if it was looking beyond his eyes and looking back inside his past.

Then, as Yue began to stand up, the panda began to fade away, and Yue no longer shown blue.

Ivan nearly flipped his wrist in confusion and disbelief of what he just saw. Visions had been appearing inside his head ever since he's met Yue, almost every single day at least one would appear. But nothing like what he had experienced had happened to him before, it was outside of his mind was not like seeing a memory, it was like seeing a ghost.

"Hey, are you alright Ivan?" Yue asked from below, noticing that he had been standing awfully still.

"Uh, um..." He tried to convey a thought to reassure her he was fine, but was too shook to do so.

"What is it, Ivan?" She wondered, placing a calming hand on his arm. Ivan felt relieved by the touch and was able to settle his mind.

"Have you ever seen a bear?" He asked oddly.

Yue retaliated by giving him a look of confusion. "Like, in a zoo?" She offered.

"No, I mean in a vision, or a dream?" He provided.

Yue seemed to stop, as if he had uncovered a secret she had kept well hidden from sight and dared not let anyone near, but was suddenly discovered by him Yue let go of his arm and took a step back, looking into his eyes for a hint of a joke but found none.

"Maybe," she said softly, "I'm not sure what it is I see, it happens so fast at times."

"Tell me." He stepped closer.

The air seemed to shift into something more serious and forbidden, as if they were not supposed to let each other know what is they saw, but could not help but to seek out the truth in each other.

Yue however seemed to sense the danger and was the first one to end their tracking down the path of questioning what was better left alone.

"It's nothing." She stated, taking two steps back. "Just a silly dream."

Both of them knew that was a lie, and both of them knew that something else was brewing in their minds that formulated a bigger, single, picture. However a silent pact was formed between them to let sleeping dogs lie, fearing to awaken them and face the fangs.

Ivan yearned to learn what all of these images and visions meant, he wanted to know what the under layer of their relationship truly held and why he had such a queer crave to be with this woman. However it seemed that she did not feel the same way, and he would respect her want to not go further and leave everything unsaid, after all what he truly wanted was just to be around her, and he didn't need to code to the universe to do that.

"Okay." He said in understanding. "It is nothing."

...

"I will make dinner now, we will need our strength for work tomorrow." Yue announced and hurriedly left for the kitchen, closing the door and falling against it as soon as it clicked shut.

She had seen it, what ever _it_ was. A large white polar bear, weighed down with age with a sad face and longing eyes. The bear seemed to reflect an old soul and looked to belong to Ivan, but how could that be? She was sure Ivan was still young, younger than her and at least twenty years of age, but this bear produced a soul hundreds of years old. She didn't know why, and she was scared to learn the reason, but she knew it's age and felt a familiar presence around it, but she did not know where from.

These thoughts continued to nip and nag at her while she cooked despite her desire to forget. She was curious as to why she continued to see these images, and why they were connected to Ivan, a strange whom she barely knew, but she had the chilly feeling that if she were to do that it would only cause to bring her pain.

With her future just ahead of her, with college starting within the next couple of days, Yue didn't want the instincts of the past to prolong her from seeking out her future. However, it seemed that any life with Ivan will inevitably lead back to the past and we'll as serve to bring the future, a future that Yue can't seem to locate with him but doesn't want to abandon. Because no matter what she originally wanted for herself, she doesn't think she can leave his side now that they have met and is destined to intertwine her fate with his.

As the night grew darker and she lay awake on her couch in her room she tried to think of what it meant to be so attached to a stranger, and what had brought about their strange connection. It was out of her hands and appeared to be growing even stronger as each day passed by. She felt like she was on the verge of remembering something, something important, her soul had been awakened and urged her to hurry up and understand what she did not. The only thing that stood as a block within her own mind, was herself.

.

.

.

A very half assed chapter to get to the further point of the next chapter. Sorry.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	5. Chapter 5

Something was going on between them, but neither of them could tell what it was. Against their own conscious thoughts of what was right and what was wrong, or what was appropriate for their situation, they oddly couldn't help but what to be with each other. This feeling between them, as well as their shared visions, left them both cautious for what it meant for the future. Taking the initiative, Yue had been up front and put a stop to any further development between them beyond friends. However, she didn't know how effective that would be, just a few words weren't enough to stop what had already been set in motion. Two weeks have passed since they met and she started university tomorrow. This brought her some form of relief that she'd have some time away from Ivan, as they had spend pretty much every waking moment together since they've met. They lived together, shopped together, cooked together, and worked together. If one had to leave for anything the other would surely come with. That's possibly partly because their wasn't much to do in their apartment. The small TV she brought from China only had three channels on it excluding the news channels. Also she didn't have any internet in her apartment, so if either of them needed to use it they'd have to go to Starbucks or the library. So there was no reason for them to not be apart either.

Yue worked up front at her Uncle's shop wrapping a fresh mackerel for an older woman who stopped by almost every week. Handing her the fish she ordered and ringing her up, taking the money due and giving her the receipt. The shop had been relatively busy today since it was the weekend, but even with all the customers around her, her mind has been rather distracted all day with the thought of returning to school tomorrow. Yue was happy to finally get to what she came her for, but the thought of leaving Ivan made her uneasy. There was no way for him to enroll so last minute, and he couldn't come and sit through lectures with her everyday so she had no choice but to leave him for six hours a day, Monday through Thursday.

At last the chance to separate from him appears and she doesn't want to because of some weird visions and a feeling she can't explain.

'It's like a cheesy anime.' Yue mused in her head.

The clock struck four behind her, signaling the end of her and Ivan's eight hour shift. Finishing up helping the customer in front of her Yue went it to the back to tell Ivan that they were done for the day. Peeking her head into the back room she saw Ivan on the butchering board with a knife in his hands, cutting off fish heads and slicing their skins off. Yue couldn't help but notice the way he chopped the fish more brutally than usual, and the way he held the handle of the knife in his hand, like he had used one before. His face held a dark, serious look that sent chills down her spine and frightened her. Hearing the door creak open Ivan turned and saw Yue at the door.

"Oh, privet Yue, I didn't know you were there." He smiled brightly as soon as his attention was on her. Yue felt her nerves calm down when she saw that smile of his.

'I must have been imagining it.' She sighed in relief.

"It's time to leave, aru. Our shift is done." She announced and opened the door wide open.

"Okay, I will be a minute." He said and packaged the fish he was filleting then sticking them in the freezer. Hanging his apron on a coat hanger, he made his way to the bathrooms to change out of his clothes, which were covered in fish guts and blood. Yue decided to leave the changing for when she got back to their apartment, preferring not to change in her work stalls. When Ivan emerged from the bathroom they clocked out, saying goodbye to her uncle and leaving.

The car ride back was as comfortable as always, never once has it ever become awkward. Even when there was no conversation between them they were able to relax peacefully in each others company. This was one of those times, silent but enjoyable. Yue decided to not possibly ruin it and tell Ivan that they'd have to be apart while she was at school once they were at home.

When they arrived, Yue excused herself and went to take a shower to clean herself from her daily work sweat and fish smell, while Ivan just sat and watched the news with nothing else to do.

The pitter patter of cold water falling down on her cooled her thoughts and calmed her mind, Yue decided to use her time in the shower to think more clearly about everything. Perhaps them being away from each other was a good thing. They had spent way too much time together for being… what were they? Acquaintances was most logical, but it didn't sound quite right. Friends was off as well. It seemed like their relationship was something stronger than friends, more intimate. Companions? No. Comrades? Closer. Yue dared not go any further in her search as red alarms set off in her head. What was so strong that would bond them together so quickly? That made them want to be with each other in all hours of the day, and made her quiver at the idea of leaving him for a few hours a day. Yue couldn't find a logical reason to explain what was happening, then she thought of the old story her mother used to tell to her and her siblings when they were young. The red string of fate that the gods would tie between two people who are destined to be together. Yue felt herself blush despite the cold water flowing around her. That explanation was childish and unsupported, yet it was the only one that made sense.

'Does that mean...Ivan and I are destined to…' Yue flushed even redder and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. Just then a knock came from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yue? You've been in there for a while, da?" He sounded from the hall.

"I'll be right out, aru!" She replied and turned off the water. Groaning, she quickly died off and wrapped her towel around her hair and putting on her night gown. If Ivan couldn't handle her being away from him for thirty minutes, how in the world is he going to handle six hours every day? Walking out of the bathroom Yue was immediately met by Ivan, who was waiting on the other side of the small hallway.

"I was worried for a minute, you usually don't take so long showering." The pale Russian breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I was just enjoying the water is all, aru." She told him and made her way to the kitchen. "I will go prepare dinner." She said as she walked into the small kitchen area.

"I'll help." Ivan joined in and followed in after her. This was usual for them, to cook together, they made all of their meal with each other, even did the cleaning together. It was like they were married. Yue felt herself go red again and attempted to hide it as she fished out the pots and pans they needed. Tonight they would be having Kung Pao chicken with a side of steamed rice and broccoli. They had come to a term that every other day one of them would pick what to cook based on what day it was on the calendar. She got the odd days, and Ivan got the evens, which is fine with her as there was typically more odd days than even in a month. While she prepared the marinade and sauce, Ivan cleaned the vegetables and rice, when he finished he helped her by putting the chicken in the marinade and put it in the refrigerator as she finished up on the sauce. Then when they were both finished they'd cook the ingredients at the same time, this way it was easier and their meal got done faster. While Ivan put the Rice and broccoli in the steamer, Yue put the chicken in into the sauce in her wok and brought it to a simmer. The chicken finished first so she put a cover over it to keep it warm until the rice was done. When the ding of the rice cooker sounded they took their plates and filled them up with their dinner.

Sitting themselves at the pitifully small dining table that had only one proper chair, and a stool from her uncle's shop, they ate. It was always adorable to see Ivan struggle with using chopsticks at meal time. Yue was traditional and preferred to use chopsticks rather than forks unless the meal is not right for them, so Ivan tries to respect her and use them as well. She appreciates the gesture but doesn't understand why he'd step out of his comfort zone for her.

"You can use a fork if you want, aru." She told him setting down her own sticks.

"I want to learn to use the chopsticks." He said with a small fluster as he dropped the same piece of chicken for the third. Yue smiled at him and stood up to help him. She had already taught him how to hold them and grab food before, but he still had difficulty because of his big hands.

Holding his hand in her's she guided his right hand back to the same piece of chicken. "Now move your fingers like this." She whispered in his ear as she showed him the hand movements. Ivan copied her, opening and closing the sticks repeatedly. "Good, now reach down and grab it, aru." She instructed, moving her and with his. Grasping the chicken with the chopsticks, Yue helped him bring the food into his mouth, and he chewed. "There you go." She clapped with a grin. Look down on him again she saw that his ears were red with a blush, causing her to blush herself.

"K-keep up the practice, aru." She quickly looked away and headed back for her seat, but was stopped when Ivan grabbed her wrist.

"Thank you." He said looking down, but she could still see the red. Letting out a sigh she decided it was about time to stop beating around the bush and to let him know, if he hadn't figured it out already.

"Ivan, there's something you should know." She started off seriously right off the bat. Ivan made a face of worry and let go of her arm and instead grasped her hand.

"What is it?" He asked nervously, swallowing his breath.

"I just think you should know that we'll be away from each other for a while starting tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"University, I'll be in class for six hours a day Monday through Thursday. Will you be alright with me gone?" Yue inquired with concern.

"Da, I will." He answered with his usual smile, but Yue could see that it didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Da."

Yue still didn't believe him but decided not to question him any further and leave it as it was. In the short time that they have spent together, Yue has learned to read his smiles. Ivan was almost never without a smile, but that doesn't mean he was always happy. Ivan had a smile for when he was irritated; when he was humored; when he was really happy; when he was trying to be strong when he was really sad, like the one he was wearing now; the one he casually wore; and one for when he was with her. When it was just the two of them he'd shine a grin at her that he only ever gave to her. It made her feel special in a way that he would put her above anyone else. However, the smile he shown now had a mix of sadness to it. The mother side of her hated to see a usually bubbly man look that way, so before she even thought it through, she enveloped him in a hug. Yue could tell that she surprised him when he stiffened up, but he easily eased down and leaned his large head on her small shoulder.

It was strange for both of them, the idea of being away for even a few hours a day. Neither knew why, but both had an idea as to answer that, but decided to to leave it sleeping. Though they were closer than one would think normal, they weren't sure whether they should move any further past whatever the heck type of relationship they already had. She had her reasons to hold back, and he had his. Hers was her future, and his was his past.

"Let's finish our dinner, aru." Said Yue.

"Okay." Ivan agreed.

And throughout the rest of their meal, it was quiet, with only awkward comments. It was a first for them in several areas. First awkward air, and first time apart. It dawned on Yue that she'd need to get him a key to the apartment in case he leaves and she's not there.

This was going to be difficult, but they'd make it work, it's not like they were leaving each other for good, only for a few hours a week. This will also be a good time for her to make new friends and meet new people. It hadn't dawned on her, but she now sees that she has literally no connections to anyone here besides Ivan and her uncle. She had unknowingly locked herself away in a world where only Ivan was ever present, and, though it seemed weird, she had no desire to leave that world.

But at this point, Yue didn't know what was normal or weird, or right and wrong anymore. In these past two weeks all she knew was Ivan, and though no move had been made between them, It felt like they were more intimate than lovers.

Yue no longer felt in control of their future together, but she refused to let go of the illusion that she did, or give in to the feeling between them completely. For if she did, that would mean she never had a choice in the matter, and Yue does not like to be controlled.

.

.

.

Sorry this took a while to get to you guys, I was at camp for a week and giving all my attention to my other stories. I have nothing else to say.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	6. Chapter 6

Forty eight minutes had passed since Yue had said goodbye to him at the doorway and left to go to her school, abandoning him alone to the silence of the empty apartment. Even with the constant sounds of cars driving past the building outside and neighbors above, below and on both sides, her absence was all too felt by him. There he sat by himself on the couch, eyes baring at the ticking clock on the wall. Two o'clock, he was waiting for two, but the clock decided to mock him and have it read, 8:48. The hours passed so slowly that he felt like every minute was tripled in length. Ivan finally got up from his seat to make himself some lunch at quarter to twelve, mostly because he couldn't bare staring at the clock any longer, like time only existed to purposefully laugh at him by moving as slow as possible.

Yue's absence left a sort of emptiness inside him, an emptiness that he had felt all of his life in Russia since his mother had died, watching through the years as his sisters got pulled into the business he never wanted any of them to be a part of. With Yue gone he felt so alone in the world, even more so than he was in Russia, where he at least had his sisters if nothing else. Ivan started to feel guilt build in his stomach for leaving them with their monster of a father, but he had no choice, He had to get out of that house and away from that life. His older sister Katyusha was much like their mother and knew how to calm their father down, while his younger sister, Natalya, had always been a favorite of father's because of her inherent skill and interest in the family business. Ivan was sure his father would never do to them what he did to him, but in the end he could only truly hope that he wouldn't.

Ivan felt his appetite leave him, so he stopped in the middle of making a pathetic sandwich and put everything back in the refrigerator and went into the bathroom to take a shower, having nothing else to do.

Closing the door shut behind him once he walked in, Ivan turned on the hot water to let it warm up before he got in. Undressing himself in front of the bathroom mirror, Ivan stopped to take a look at himself. He was a completely different person when bare, his arms, neck and chest, and back covered with scars from old wounds. His legs only bared one scar, on his left calf; but his back held a handful of disgustingly long , ugly scars, most due to lashings; his chest had a few knife scars from fights, but his neck and arms were by far the worst. Not being able to take in the sight, to disgusted with himself to look any longer, Ivan turned off the shower and clothed himself once again, leaving the room; leaving the mirror; leaving his past.

Ivan had always had a hard time looking at himself ever since his father had first started taking him to that room. His sister, Katyusha had always bathed him when he was young, then turned to sitting out in the hall outside the bathroom in case he needed her when he got older. Once he began living here, Ivan would find comfort in the knowledge that Yue was here and did his best not to look in the mirror or look down, but now that's she's not here, he couldn't handle the sight of himself.

With her gone, to many memories were invading his mindscape, to many hateful thoughts were beginning to consume him and swallow him whole. The crushing emptiness and silence of the apartment was nipping at his skin and mind. Ivan felt himself begin to spiral down out of control, too many painful memories were beginning to resurface all at once, brought on by his crushing loneliness and sense of abandonment. The voices in his head which had been previously silenced by Yue's, had at last returned after two weeks of him being free from them.

'You're a monster!' the voices said to him in harmony.

'You're a killer! Did you really think you could be anything else?'

'How long until your next kill?'

"SHUT UP!" Ivan yelled and collapsed onto his knees on the wooden floor. He needed these voices to leave, he couldn't handle them alone, never when he was alone. They were to much to carry without anyone to sooth him. At that moment Ivan would do anything to shut them up, he couldn't go out in public like he is now, he made that mistake only once and it had ended with blood on his hands. He was afraid of what Yue would think if she were to walk in.h

Picking himself off the floor he staggered his way to the kitchen once again, slamming the door open he quickly opened the drawers to the pots and pans and grabbed out a sauce pan. With no hesitation or second thought, as he had done this before, he took up the pot and slammed it into his skull with as much force as possible, but it only served to give him an ear-splitting headache, so he did it repeatedly until finally, after the fourth time, he effectively knocked himself out, filling his sight with nothing but black.

As with the past, this only caused him to go into a nightmare of his own memories of torture. He wasn't sure if this was better or worse than the voices and thoughts.

…

Yue had a hard time focusing on any of the lectures or work she was given by her professor, and it was only the first class of the day. She couldn't help herself but to think of Ivan, and the fact that she left him alone in their home. Alone. Without her. Doing nothing. All day. Yue felt a stab of guilt run through her heart at the thought that she had voluntarily left him and went off on her own. Even after these past weeks of being together at a distance, trying to keep a respectable distance that would be appropriate for strangers, but not to far that would be strange for… friends. However, she never thought that literal distance would cause her this much stress. Sitting among all these strangers who she has never talked to nor knew before felt suffocating and alienating. She had a strong urge to drop all of her subjects right then and there and run back just to be with him; but she forced herself to stay put in her chair.

In second period, when the professor was giving a lecture on neurology, Yue felt a strange sensation of dread settle in her stomach, but it wasn't like a warning for her, more like for Ivan. It was as if something inside her, something oddly familiar, was telling her Ivan was in danger. Then, around noon, Yue felt a stringing pain strike her head so fiercely it almost knocked her off her feat. Yet when she turned to see who had hit her, she saw no one but another student with shoulder length hair behind her, but his hands empty of any sort of weapon that could have caused that much pain.

Yue's breath began to stagger as she tried to wrap her brain about what just happened. Another student who sat right next to her seemed to notice that she was in pain.

"Miss, are you okay?" He asked her softly. Yue nodded her head gently, closing her eyes and wincing in pain.

"Are you sure?" He persisted.

"Yeah…" She replied groggily, just wanting the fellow student to hush up so she could let her brain rest before she missed out on anymore of the professor's lecture. Luckily, he didn't continue any further and turned his attention back to the front. Yet the pain never got any better, though it did not get worse, and the dread in her own soul was screaming at her to go back to Ivan. Right when Yue was about to raise her hand to ask if she could be excused, the bell rung, signaling the end of class. Yue now had a short lunch break to which pretty much all of the students were filing out of the classroom to head to. Yue instead ignored her stomach and headed to the restrooms to clean her face and hopefully calm her head. The bathroom was oddly empty when she walked in, but Yue welcomed that fact and quickly went to the sinks and splashed her face with water, taking a drink at the same time as well.

Using her own shirt to dry off her face, Yue took a look at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, and saw her face had turned slightly red, yet pale. Holding he hand up to her forehead, Yue felt that she was indeed a little warm. Sighing, Yue began to turn away, deciding to buy some pain relief from a campus store, but stopped immediately when something strange caught her attention in the corner of her eye.

Looking back Yue saw a pale blue light surround herself in the mirror, dim, but present. The light was warm and oddly familiar, like it was a presence that belonged to only her. Then in the reflection of the mirror, in the back corner of the bathroom, she saw a panda, the panda. Turning around in shock she saw that the panda was glowing blue as well, and that their light was oddly connected.

"N-Nǐ shì shéi?" She asked the panda in a small voice, even though she felt like already knew the answer. The panda didn't answer her question, but instead walked away, nodding it's head for her to follow. With a hesitant step, Yue followed the panda out of the bathroom, she knew she should be returning to class, but she found she could not stop walking after the panda.

The panda walked down the halls, stairs, and across campus, forcing her to leave her university. Yue walked after the panda through the city streets, forgetting her car back at the university. As the panda walked through the busy streets full of people and cars, Yue realized that she was indeed the only one who could see the large animal, and that everyone around her seemed to simply walk right through the panda. 'Is it a ghost, or some sort of delusion brought on by my migraine?' Yue wondered, but sook off the last idea. Studying to be a neurologist, she knew a simple headache couldn't cause a delusion of this magnitude.

Yue walked after the panda for almost an hour and eventually found herself in front of her apartment building when the panda finally stopped walking. The panda looked back at her and gave a sort of knowing look, one that, even without words, spoke volumes to her.

He is in danger.

Yue felt herself be swallowed up in fear, looking up to her apartment window, then back to where the panda sat, but saw that it was now gone from the space around her. Hesitating no longer, Yue ran up the driveway and barreled up the stairs to her apartment, violently shoving the keys into the hole and slamming the door open forcefully, not bothering to close it.

"Ivan!" She yelled as soon as she busted in. Immediately she searched the small apartment for him, calling his name as she went. When she finally reached the kitchen Yue felt all of her blood drain out of her body as she became incredibly cold at the sight of Ivan's motionless bloodied body lying on the ground, an equally bloody pan right next to him.

"Ivan…" She gasped softly, walking over to him heavily, as if her feet had suddenly weighed five hundred pounds each. Yue crashed to the ground right next to his body on the floor, simply staring at him in disbelief, her eyes widened to their maximum capability.

"Ivan? Oh God please, Ivan?! Ivan wake up! Wake Up!" Yue shouted at him shaking his body back and forth savagely, her voice breaking as she cried hysterically.

"IVAN WAKE UP! IVAN PLEASE!" She screamed. By then several of her neighbors had made their way into her apartment to see what the commotion was about and were shocked to see what happened. The man who lived across from her called an ambulance, while the mother who beside her tried to sooth and comfort her. But Yue was too far gone in hysteria to take notice of anything but the man who lie before her.

"IVAN!" Was the only thing that she could say, nothing else registered. Even so, her mind whirred a mile a minute asked her one question, "Why do you care?" A question she found she could not answer. She barely knew this man, knew nothing of his past nor his true name, yet she found she didn't care any more. All this time she was using reason to ignore what was happening to them, telling herself that a distance must be kept between them for the sake of logic. The logic that they were strangers, but now that logic was gone. All she knew was that she couldn't be without him.

When the ambulance arrived, the cops arrived as well, coming to access what had happened. The paramedics came in, rushing over to Ivan's injured body. Yue, who was still crying on top of him, refused to leave his side when they tried to remove her from the Russian.

"Ma'am, we need to take him to the hospital." One of them said to her as he tried to coax her off of him.

"No! I Won't let you take him away!" She shouted, knowing full well she was being unreasonable but did not care in the moment.

"Ma'am please, your husband needs help." The other said, managing to rip her away.

Big mistake.

The second she felt her body get pulled off his, she turned murderous. Turning the paramedic who grabbed her she shoved him off straight into the wall screaming at him.

"Stay away from us! Don't take him away from me!"

Just then, the cops had walked in on the scene. The ran in and held Yue back while trying to calm the raging chinese woman down. When she refused to cooperate, the cops prepared to take out their handcuffs to restrain her, but were surprised when she suddenly stopped screaming and crying, until their eyes traveled to what she was looking at, and saw the large pale man, who had opened his eyes partially.

"Yue…" He murmured gently.

"Ivan?" She gasped, tears still running down her face. Ivan sent her a smile, a reassuring smile. His eyes shown remorse and sorrow, but he gave her a smile so she would calm down, and it worked.

"D-don't worry, da? I will be f-fine, so don't cry." He told her as the paramedics picked him up and carried him out, as their gurney couldn't make it up the stairs.

"Okay…" She whispered as he was carried out the room. The cops allowed her to follow them out and ride along in the back of the ambulance with the hurt man, but followed close behind with their sirens on as they spend down the streets and freeway to the hospital. Throughout the car ride she rocked forward and back in her seat, curled up into a tight ball, nervously chewing on her nails. When they arrived to the hospital Yue jumped out the back and ran with them to the ER, but was once again held back, this time by a nurse.

"Miss, you can't go in there." The young man told her as he held an arm out in front of the door.

"But my- he's- Ivan's in there!" She said and tried to get around him, but the cops who followed them there, directed her away from the door. Returning somewhat back to logic, Yue allowed them to take her away and didn't put up much of a fight, as she knew too much resistance could give them plausible cause to arrest her. So they brought her to a pair of chairs that sat outside the emergency room about ten feet from the door.

"Ma'am, can ask you a few questions about what happened to Ivan?" A brunette policewoman asked. Yue nodded in response, but kept her eyes on the door, waiting for a doctor to come out and give her an update on Ivan's condition.

"Okay, first, what were you doing before this incident?"

"I was in class at Udub*, but I went back to my apartment because… of a headache." Yue told them, hesitating slightly, not wanting to talk about her following a glowing invisible panda through the city streets. However, the cop caught on to her pause and narrowed her eyes.

"And how did you find his body upon your arrival?"

"I found Ivan in the kitchen, laying on his stomach with blood in his hair. One of our cooking pans was off to the side, also covered in blood."

The cop jolted down notes in her notebook, Yue watched as she did so and felt a prickle of nervousness for some strange reason. She knew she didn't do it, so why was she suddenly felt like she was being convicted. It must be some sort of physiological effect.

"Was, there anyone else who was home at this time?"

"No, just Ivan, the door was locked and I'm the only one with a key."

"Okay then, now can I just get both of your full names, date of birth, age, place of birth, and your relationship to the victim."

"Sure, my name is Yue Hua Wang; I was born February 1, XXXX; I'm 21; and I was born in Beijing, China."

"Do you have a green card?"

"Yes, here it is." Yue said and pulled out her wallet to show the cop her legibility to be in the country.

"And what about him?" The cop pointed with her pen over at the ER door. Yue looked over, even though she knew she'd only see a closed door. She opened her mouth to answer, but froze when she realized that she didn't know anything about what she was asked. She knew not where he was born, his birthday, nor his age. The only thing she could tell them was that his name was Ivan, not even able to provide a surname. Her logical side seemed to kick in once again, asking her the question that was always on her mind: why do you care?

Why did she care? She found that she couldn't throw away logic completely as she searched desperately through the inner workings of her mind to locate a reason, but instead found only an enigma.

"Ms. Wang?" The voice of the cop broke through her thoughts, causing her to look back at the police who were interviewing her. "Do you know that man?"

Yue switched to breathing from her mouth, unsettled by her own mind and actions. She looked between the cops and at the door that led to the man in question. She didn't know what to say, this all sounded crazy. Who even was the man she allowed to take rule over her life and thoughts, she didn't know. Yue looked back at them to give them her best reply, but froze when she saw another glowing blue light in the hallway. Right in front of her, looming over the cops, she saw a giant polar bear, glowing and slightly transparent just like the panda. The polar bear said nothing like the panda as well, but nodded to her, words and information seemed to swell into her mind, information she had no knowledge to prior, and just the knowledge she needed.

"Miss, what are you looking at?" One of the cops asked her, noticing that she was looking at either of them and seemed to be staring diligently and something else above them.

"Nothing." She breathed, still looking at the polar bear. He seemed to give her a warm gaze with his large black eyes, then faded away, as if he was never there. When the bear was gone her thoughts seemed to order themselves once again and she could breath normally once more. Blinking her eyes as if to return from the supernatural, Yue gave a nervous look around before her eyes finally landed on the police once more. Yue felt her answer slide off her tongue before she could stop it.

"His name is Ivan Braginski, he's 19 years old and was born on the 30th of December 19XX, in Moscow...Russia."

Yue gasped quietly out loud in a hushed voice as those words left her mind and lips. The cops noticed this reaction and jotted it down and continued with their questions, but they fell on deaf ears. Yue was too shocked to hear anything but her own thoughts. Mainly:

'How do I know all of this?'

'If I now know just as much about him as he knows about me...then are we even strangers anymore?'

'Do I have schizophrenia?'

.

.

.

Hey guys it's Plains, sorry I took longer than usual. I hope i'm conveying Yue's worries to you properly. If not:

Yue is a very logical person who bases most of her decisions on reason. So the fact that she's living with and growing attached to someone she knows next to nothing about troubles her considerably. And the whole Ideal with seeing the bears is, something she explain scientifically, really unnerves her and she fears she's going crazy.

Ivan's past will be revealed in time.

Udub*- A short term for the University of Washington

N-Nǐ shì shéi?: W-who are you? (Google)

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	7. Chapter 7

When Ivan woke he found himself in an unfamiliar, but familiar room. It didn't take him long to realize he was in a hospital, the medical supplies and white walls gave that away immediately. But it wasn't the fact that he didn't know exactly where he was that unsettled him, it was the fact that he alone in a room and he didn't know where Yue was that disturbed him.

'I have to get out of here and find Yue.' He thought to himself. 'I can't let a record of me being here be taken.'

No one else was around so the only noise that filled his ears was the monotonous beep of the heart monitor he was connected to. Ivan tried to pull himself off the bed, but was met with resistance in the form of restraints around his wrists, holding him down against the hospital bed. Ivan didn't like being bandaged to anything, he had enough experience of that to haunt him for several lifetimes. He used all his strength to pull at the restraints, but no, matter what he did they would not budge. He instead felt his strength incredibly weakened. Ivan guessed that he had been given either sedatives or painkillers, meaning he had been drugged and consequently had his strength zapped. His struggle only then became more intense, as his desire to leave increased since his defenses have been taken down. The sound of footsteps alerted him that someone was drawing nearer to the door. He saw a shadow through the cloudy glass and just as the door opened, he finally managed to slip one of his large hands out of its restraint. Without even look at who was opening the door, Ivan grabbed the closest thing to him, a scalpel, and hurled it with the precise precision of throwing a knife. Yet the drugs had caused his aim to be off by a mere centimeter, instead hitting the wall just beside the head, and thank God it did, because the person who walked in, was Yue, tupperware in her hands, and shock on her face.

"Yue!" Ivan said joyously and tried to immediately jump up from the bed and embrace her, but was of course stopped by the last restraint of his left wrist. Instead, Yue took the initiative.

"Ivan! You're awake, aru!" She cried out in what seemed to be sure relief and happiness as she ran over to him, quickly throwing the tupperware down on a nearby chair and almost literally jumped on top of him to pull Ivan into as big of a hug as she could give. The second she hugged him he wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close to chest, as she began to cry on his shoulder. Ivan let himself finally relax his nerves, calming down somewhat from his previous panic, but still keeping his location in the back of his mind. He found himself puzzled.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

Yue opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a man who walked in as they were talking.

"You were found in your kitchen covered your own blood." A man dressed in a black slacks and a white button informed him. He wore a belt that held a walkie talkie, gun, and handcuffs; Ivan guessed that he was a police officer, which did not sit well with him, but he did his best to not appear on edge as to not raise the officer's suspicion of him.

"So Mr. Ivan Braginski-" Ivan's ears perked up at the officer's use of his last name as he never gave it to anyone, not even to Yue, and he didn't care any sort of identification. Somehow they knew who he was, which means there was nothing else he could do to prevent them from finding out he's here. "I came here to ask you you a few questions."

"Okay." Ivan responded.

"First: What were you doing prior to the incident?"

"Making a sandwich."

"What or who caused your injury?"

"I did."

"Why did you do that to yourself?"

Ivan did respond right away, he didn't want to give the reason why, especially when Yue was there. He never liked talking about his childhood, or anything that happened when he was young at the hands of his father to anyone. Yet he knew that if he didn't he would only lengthen the time he was in this cop's presence. A light squeeze from Yue's small hand made him turn towards her, where she gave him a light encouraging smile, to which he returned with gratitude. She deserved to know about his past, it was about time he told her, but not in the presence of a cop.

"Because I was having an attack… you see… I have... PTSD."

"May I ask what from?" The cop intruded. Ivan couldn't help but to give him a light glare.

"I fail to see how that is any of the law enforcement's business."

"It will help with the report sir."

"No comment." Ivan asserted, in no way willing to tell this officer something he doesn't deserve or need to know.

"Very well then. The last thing I need is an ID and proof of your legality." The officer changed the subject.

On the outside, Ivan didn't show an ounce of change in facial expression, mood, or tone; the only thing he could give thanks to his past was his ability to hide his emotions and intentions. But on the inside he was panicking due to my massive trepidation. Ivan was illegal and now he was being confronted by a cop asking for identification. There was little he could do, but it dawned on him that there was one person who could possibly help him. Yue's uncle. He knew Ivan was illegal, so there must be someway he could help him, right?

"Forgive me, but I don't have it on me. Could I possibly bring it to the station on a later date? I am not fit to go retrieve it at the moment." Ivan said in a calmly mannered voice. The officer eyed him hesitantly for a moment, then gave a look at Yue.

"Why don't you have your girlfriend bring it to the station tomorrow before four?" The man suggested to them. Yue blushed at the title but nodded anyway, while Ivan remained neutral.

"That should fine, but she is a student at the local University, so it would be cutting it close." Ivan noted to the man.

"As long as it's before four, then it should be fine." He confirmed, then the two of them alone with a quick "Good night", pointing out the fact to Ivan that it was now nighttime. When the police officer left it brought out an air of silence between them, neither know exactly what to say what needed to be said between them. Ivan leaned back on his bed, but struggled to get comfortable. At the sight of his discomfort, Yue got up from her seat to rearrange his pillows to accommodate him.

"Thank you." Ivan said. Yue smiled and nodded at him, then went over to the tupperware box she had thrown out of her hands when she came in.

"I made you some pirozhki, you said it was your favorite dish, aru." Yue hesitated as walked over and handed the plastic box of food over too him. "I had to look up the recipe online, aru. I hope I did it right."

Ivan took the tupperware from her hands, it was warm, took off the lid, and was met with the tasty aroma of warm bread and meat. The pirozhki looked sloppy, obviously made by unprofessional hands, but it made Ivan smile. Taking the meat bun in his hands, Ivan took a large bite, filled with delicious flavor. It almost brought tears to his eyes, it's been too long since he had his favorite food.

"It taste great Yue, you have my gratitude."

Yue smiled, so did he.

"Visiting time ends in about twenty minutes, aru. They won't let me stay because were not related or married." Yue told him in a slightly disappointed tone. Ivan frowned when he heard that she'd have to leave soon, but it was soon overcome by a face of seriousness, which seemed to confuse Yue. Giving a quick look around the room, Ivan noticed the security camera in the left corner, no doubt they could see and hear what was going on in this room. He'd have to be swift and crafty.

"Yue, lie down with me." Ivan told Yue in a slightly commanding tone.

"E-excuse me? Ivan, I don't think that's appro-"

"Just do it." He cut her off, not having much time. Gingerly, Yue got up from her seat once again and awkwardly crawled into the bed with him, lying down next to his left side. Ivan laid down flatter on the bed and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. Yue rested her head on his chest and quickly became calm, almost as if their position was the most natural thing. The feeling of Yue lying down with him brought such an amazing feeling of serenity to him that he nearly forgot the purpose of their lying down together. Bringing his face close to her ear he closed his eyes, making it look like he was simply resting with his lover. This was his chance.

"Yue, don't reply, the security cameras are watching us, just listen. I need you to got to your uncle and ask for a fake green card and identification for me. I'll explain everything later, just remember this information: Name- Ivan Braginski; date of birth- December thirtieth, nineteenXX, Moscow, Russia. Take this information carefully and go."

Yue turned her head to look into his eyes, a twinge of fear in the depth of the golden brown. Ivan gave her pleading look through his amethyst eyes, begging for her to trust him. It took several moments of her search for any danger or deceit, but eventually she smiled, and got up from the bed, leaving him cold once more.

"Rest well and regain your strength, aru." She told him as she walk over to the coat rack and slid on her red jacket and hat. Turning back she gave him a soft smile and a warm gaze, to which Ivan returned in favor. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll even bring you breakfast."

"I look forward to it." Ivan chuckled and waved goodbye as the little Chinese woman left his room. Once she was gone he continued to eat the rest of the pirozhki she had made for him, but not even it's sweet flavor could distract him from his uneasy feeling of foreboding. When they put his name and information into the hospital files, it won't take long for them to realize he's in Seattle. He had two weeks at the most, so the question now was, does he leave and abandon Yue, or does he stay and risk be found by them? Either way Yue was in danger, if he left they'd surely discover that he had connections to her, if he stayed it'd be all the more obvious how much he cares for her. His sadistic father would surely would enjoy destroying everything he hold dear, all the more worst that she was Chinese. Ivan doesn't know what happened in his past that has lead him to hate them so much, something about a powerful Chinese gang, the Tridads or something. Either way he wouldn't hesitate to torture her if they ever met. Ivan would have to be careful.

…

The bell of her uncle's shop rang frantically as Yue shoved the door open and bolted inside yelling, "Líng shū! Líng shū!". Her uncle quickly came rushing out from the basement to meet his panicking niece.

"Xiǎo yuè, wǒ yǐjīng gàojiè nǐ bùyào zài xiàbān hòu dào diàn lǐ lái." The older man warned her. (Little Yue, I've told you not to come to the shop after hours)

"Wǒ zhīdào, dàn zhè shì jǐnjí qíngkuàng!" (I know, but it's an emergency!)

"Tā shì shénme?" (What is it?)

"Yī fán xūyào nǐ de bāngzhù. Tā bù héfǎ, wǒ jīntiān dài tā qù yīyuàn, dànshì jǐngchá juàn rùle. Nǐ néng wéi tā zhìzuò yī zhāng jiǎ lǜkǎ hé shēnfèn zhèng ma?" (Ivan needs your help. He isn't legal and I took him to the hospital today, but the cops got involved. Can you create a fake green card and ID for him?)

"Dāngrán shì de, dàn zhè xūyào wǒ yīduàn shíjiān. Tā shénme shíhòu xūyào tā?" (Yes of course, but it will take me sometime. When does he need it?)

"Dào míngtiān sì diǎn." (By four O'clock tomorrow.)

"Hǎo de, dào nà shí wǒ jiù wánchéngle. Fàngxué hòu fàngxué ba" (Okay I'll have it done by then. Just pick it up after school.)

"Xièxiè shūshu." (Thank you uncle.)

"Qīn'ài de, bù kèqì." (You're welcome, my dear.)

With that done, Yue's uncle sent her on her way back home, never wanting her to stay in her shop after hours for too long. Always says he's too busy taking care of 'business'. Yue didn't complain and complied, leaving for home.

It had been a rough, long day and Yue was happy she could finally go home and relax. The police had left her apartment, done with documenting the kitchen scene and interview the neighbors, and herself.

The apartment was dark, even after she turned on the lights, the atmosphere just seemed dimmer and more lonely. Today was a day of firsts it seems, because this was the first night that Yue had to spend alone in her apartment since she knew Ivan, and in her entire life, Growing up with such a big family Yue was used to loud, obnoxious noise. This silence was off putting and unwelcoming to her. Deciding to just have a fast and ready meal of simple top ramen, Yue skipped her shower and retired early. Eager to wake up soon so she could visit Ivan in the hospital.

Finding out he wasn't legal had surprised her, learning he had PTSD even more so. It even scared her for a moment, reminding her that she didn't truly know this man. Yet, seeing the look in his eyes calmed her nerves and reassured her.

She had been denying it for a while now, but she now knew that she was beginning to fall for the Russian. Whoever he is or whatever he was, it didn't matter so long as he is the Ivan she knows now.

Still, there were questions and mysteries looming over that neither of them had been able to uncover the truth for. This connection and desperation they held for each other was uncanny and slightly unhealthy, but as long as they were together, Yue no longer cared for her sanity.

.

.

.

Well that took longer than expected to write, just kept getting side tracked. No racism in this fic, it all has to do with the plot. Ivan's entire past will be revealed in the next chapter, so keep in tune and look forward to that. See ya.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	8. Chapter 8

"Ivan?" Was the first thing she said when Yue woke up the next morning. She found herself on her bed in the living room, which she had given to Ivan since he's too large for the couch that she now sleeps on. She had forgotten that she had climbed into his bed before she went to sleep last night. Looking around, she was saddened when she didn't see Ivan in his usual place that he was in the morning, as well as somewhat disappointed. Skipping her usual morning routine of Tai Chi, bath, then breakfast; Yue hurriedly got dressed and grabbed her school materials, and rushed out to head for her car.

Eager to get to her uncle's shop as soon as possible, Yue slightly undermined the law and went a few mile of the speed limit. Ten minutes later she parked in the employee lot in the back, and bolted from her car to the back entrance.

"Líng shū! Wǒ zài zhè!" (Uncle Ling! I'm here) Yue called as she entered the back, which led into the chopping room where Ivan usually worked. However, as soon as she walked in, she was met with two men she had never seen before talking with her uncle, one was tall and broad looking, and the other was just about two inches shorter and more slim, but both were shorter than Ivan in comparison.

"Líng shūshu, tāmen shì shéi?" Yue asked hesitantly. (Uncle Ling, who are they?)

"Méiyǒu rén, xiǎo yuè. Zǒu chūqù, wǒmen huì zài nàlǐ shuōhuà." He answered, the directed her outside to the parking lot. (No one, Little Yue. Come outside, we'll talk there.) Yue followed him outside into the lot, giving the other men a glance over her shoulder, both of them looking at her in interest.

"Nǐ yǒu shūshu ma?" (Do you have it Uncle?)

"Shì de, jiù zài zhèlǐ." Her uncle handed over an envelope. (Yes, it's right here.) "Zhè jiāng nénggòu ràng yī wàn ānquán de zài jǐngfāng de bízi xià, tāmen jiāng wúfǎ fēnbiàn." (This will be able to get Ivan safely under the nose of the police, they won't be able to tell the difference.)

Yue took the envelope from him and hugged it to her chest gratefully. Giving her uncle a warm smile, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Xièxiè shūshu. Wǒ zhīdào wǒ fùqīn bù zànchéng nǐ, dàn wǒ zhīdào nǐ yǒngyuǎn zài wǒ shēnbiān." Yue said tearfully as she let go. (Thank you Uncle. I know my dad doesn't approve of you, but I know you'll always be there for me.)

"Qīn'ài de, huānyíng nǐ. Nǐ zuì hǎo xiànzài qù." (You're welcome my dear. You better go now.)

Yue grinned and nodded joyfully, bounding away to her car and driving off to bring Ivan the breakfast she promised for him.

'Ivan will be so happy!' Yue thought to herself with glee, her previous worry now completely dissipated.

…

"So that's your heir." The smaller man noted when Ling walked back inside the back of their base. "A bit small and untrained, don't you think?"

"Believe me Mao; she's stronger than she looks. Been training since she was little, although she doesn't know what for." Ling said as he went over to sit on top of the cutting board.

"Don't you think it's time to tell her the truth?" The taller man, Zheng, asked.

"Her father would hate me even more than he already does if I did. I pray that she'll never have to learn the truth." Ling sighed, down casted by the thought of Yue being pulled into his work.

"She will eventually, especially when she's so close to Winter's son." Mao said seriously.

Ling shot Mao a look. Mao knew how he felt about Winter, their history was great, however Ivan is not Winter, and Ling can see that his niece loves him dearly. With Ivan in her life, it will be hard to keep her out of the family history, especially now that he's made that ID for her. Because she already gave the police Ivan's information, it left him no room to create a falsified identity for the Russian.

This means a trail has been created for the Russian Mafia to follow here.

"Mao. Zheng." Ling addressed his underlings. "I'm going to Beijing on business, I want you two to keep a close eye on Yue."

"Of course." Mao mock saluted him, the two have been friends for years so he took no offense. "Anything to protect the next head of the Triads." Zheng nodded in agreement, being a man of few words.

Ling thanked them and headed for his basement office. The trip shouldn't be more than a couple days, a week at the most. He could only hope that nothing happens while he's gone.

His brother is not going to be happy to see him.

…

Yue sat by Ivan's side as he ate the hot wonton soup she made for him this morning for him to enjoy, and make his stay better, it was much better than any hospital food. She sat happily on the bed beside him, resting her head against the side of his shoulder. She had ran inside excitedly, barely refraining from tackling him in his bed, and pretty much shoved an envelope in his face. She gave him a wink and nodded for him to open it, when he did he saw his 'green card' and 'ID', all in perfect form. He smiled back at her and brought her into a large embrace, pulling her up on the bed, thanking her.

Ivan was generally terrified all through the night while he was away from Yue, terrified that he'd be discovered and deported, be taken away from Yue and sent back to Russia. But now, as he watched Yue happily rest against him, he's scared for another reason.

"Hey, don't you have school today?" Ivan questioned her, trying to take his mind away from his thoughts, but not entirely succeeding.

"Yes, but I can afford to skip a day, aru. Being with you is more important at the moment." Yue replied, a hint of red spreading across her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Ivan didn't want her to go, but he felt the need to ask anyway.

Yue nodded with such sureness that Ivan didn't bother asking twice. He was more than happy to stay with her. Because he might be leaving her.

At noonday, the doctor checked him out of the hospital, giving Ivan two bottles of pills to help with the pain and any sustained head damage. The doctor asked for former medical information, noting the alarming amount of scars covering his body, but Ivan told him that he had a family doctor in Russia, which was true, and that his medical history had been lost, also true, his father didn't want anyone catching on to what he was doing to his own son.

After being omitted from the hospital, the two immediately headed out together to the Seattle police department. The process went fairly well, the officers found nothing out of place, they in and out in about forty minutes. However, Ivan could tell the officer wanted to ask him more questions, but he knew that knew that he had no ground to further question him.

With everything done for the day, the past two days instances behind them, before he knew it, he was home. Ivan found himself slightly startled that he even used that word. Home.

"I'll go and make us some lunch, aru." Yue told him as she closed the door and placed her keys on the side table. "What kind of dish would you-"

"Yue." Ivan said in a dead serious voice, stopping her from continuing. Yue stopped what she was doing right away, turning to face him hesitantly, worry displaced on her face.

"W-what is it, aru?"

Ivan gazed at her for a moment, try decided how to tell her what she should know about him. This wasn't going to be easy, bringing up his past was never an easy task for him, and he's never actually told anyone what happened in that room, Ivan never had the stomach to tell his sisters why their father kept pulling him away all the time, or where he was getting his wounds from. This was the first time he'd actually have to tell someone about his harrowing past. Ivan had to mentally prepare himself for it.

Yue waited patiently as Ivan steadied himself, taking in deep breaths from his nose and letting them out through his mouth Finally he managed to get a grip on himself to turn his attention back on Yue.

"Please sit down, we need to talk." Ivan directed her, pointing the bed turned couch in the living room. Yue followed his directions wordlessly and made herself comfortable on the mattress. Ivan followed suit and sat down on the edge, about a foot away from her.

"Ivan, aru. What is this about?" Yue asked almost desperately.

Ivan sat up straight and gave her a long look.

"It's about time I told you the truth about me, who I really am. What I really am." He replied, his voice downcast. Yue gave him a somber look, her eyebrows scrunched together, and crawled across the bed, closing the space between them.

"You don't have to do this…" She murmured.

Ivan shook his head. "Yes I do."

Yue looked into his eyes, and he looked back. Several moments passed by as they stared into each other, until finally she gave him a sad smile and nodded for him to start. Which he did.

"When I was eight, my mother became ill and passed away. My father, who loved her dearly, became cold to me and my sisters, shutting us out and focusing only on his work. I was a scared and fragile child and my father became angered in having me as an heir to his… organization. Before this, mother always told him that I would grow stronger in the future and told him to go easy on me, but now that she was gone he became merciless. So, just four months after my mother's death, my father took me to what he called a 'training room'. There he would beat me constantly until I learned how to shut out the pain. When I was just nine he would force me to fight full grown men, and I would lose every time. Sometimes being beaten close to death. When it became obvious that I was a fruitless child, my father began to train my younger sister, Natalya, leaving my older sister out because she was too old and reminded him too much of mother to ever even think of hurting her.

"Natalya was a natural born fighter, excelling at hand to hand combat and knife fighting. She quickly became the star pupil, while I had still yet to gain any strength. One night when I was eleven I overheard my father talking to his right hand man, that he was considering killing me off because I was an embarrassment for him. After that I had become even more terrified and desperate to win. The next day I begged my father to put me through the toughest training he had, determined to show him that I was strong. Thinking that I would die anyway, he agreed. And that's when my seven days of torture started." Ivan paused to take a deep breath, realizing that he was now stuttering and sweating; Yue came up behind him and rubbed his back, encouraging him. And her touch seemed to instantly calm his nerves. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he continued.

"In these seven days I was stripped down to nothing, forced to face the unbearable cold, getting frostbite constantly, then immediately being shoved in a burning hot shower, having my skin practically burned off my body. I was flogged while being suspended in the air by my hands. Hot wax was poured on my body, and vinegar was pushed into my wounds. When nighttime came I slept in a glass chamber nearly devoid of oxygen. Day after day the pain seemed to fade into each other, and by the fifth day I no longer felt anything. Day seven is when I was tested to see if I would be allowed to live. Once again I was put into an arena, surrounded by my father's colleagues, facing off against several opponents at once, me being armed with a metal pipe, them with a variety of chosen weapons. The battle quickly became a blur to me, each strike they made felt little more than a tap after what I faced in the torture room. I fought viciously, my ferocity and ability to block out pain making up for my lack of fighting skills. In the end, even though I was severely wounded, I killed all five of those men in front of everyone. I managed to impress my father, and he allowed me to live, turning his full attention on turning me into the ultimate weapon for the organization. For the next four years I was trained vigorously in several forms of combat and shooting. I was given the nickname, The Heartless Blizzard. Fitting, since my father is called General Winter. By the time I was fifteen I was his head fighter, sent on a new mission every month." Ivan felt himself choke up again at what he was about to say.

"I...I k-ki...I k-killed s-so many I quickly lost count." Ivan felt Yue tense and her hand being removed from his back, which hurt him, but was expected.

"Being cut off from pain also meant I was cut off from suffering of others, I no longer sensed the pain of others either, which made working easy. By the time I was eighteen I was father's highest commander and greatest ally. I had his complete trust, believing he had full control over my mind, which he did. Until my final mission when I was nineteen, just one week before I met you." Ivan risked a glance up over at Yue, she was looking at her lap, but, just he did, looked up when he mentioned her. Their eyes didn't stay locked long as she quickly diverted her gaze again, breaking his heart once more.

"Up until then I had only killed my father's enemies, men from rival gangs. They were almost always between sixteen to fifty years old. But this time he wanted me to go after the mother and daughter of a rival gang's head. At the time I agreed without a second thought, thinking it would be no different from any other mission. But… when I saw the mother protecting her four-year-old daughter from my gun, I was reminded of how my mother used to protect me from my father. When I saw that little girl cowering, I thought of how I used to be before I became a monster. A sudden feeling came over me and before I knew it, I was helping them escape, protecting them. When I returned I told my father they escaped through secret tunnels I was too big to fit through. Believable, but that did stop his rage at me for failing my mission and compromising us. At that point, I no longer cared about his approval; I no longer cared about gaining strength and climbing the ranks of the gang. Then, I just wanted to run. So I did.

"However, my father anticipated my movements and was close on my tail. In desperation I abandoned the country and headed for China. Yet it wasn't enough, and he found me in three days. So as a last ditch effort I left the continent and decided to go to America, where I could disappear in some rural town. But… I met you."

Yue finally looked up at him, her eyes unsure and filled with slight fear, of him. She didn't speak right away, breathing heavily as she tried to come to term with what she just learned about him. This didn't surprise Ivan; after all she let someone like him into her home and personal life. Yet, the fear in her eyes tore him apart.

"Why are you telling me this, aru?" She murmured quietly in a breathy voice.

"Because I have no doubt that my father has picked up on my trail. He'll be here in no less than three days. If he learns of my affiliation with you while I was here… he will either kill or torture you. But if I go back to him before that then maybe he'll-"

" **NO**!" Yue screamed out, freezing Ivan mid-sentence. "You can't go back to that, that _monster_. You'll die if you do!"

"But if I stay then you will die." Ivan reasoned. "I've grown accustomed to my father's methods of torture, which is why he'll search for a new way to break me. I _can't_ let him learn about you."

"And I can't lose you!" Yue fired back, taking Ivan by complete surprise. "I finally realize my feelings only to lose you, aru? I can't let you go knowing what kind of life you'd be returning to."

"Even though I'm a monster and murderer?" Ivan questioned. "I'm not safe, what I've done will never leave me, you deserve someone else."

She paused. Then said, "The you of yesterday isn't the you of today." She declared outright. "I will never stop seeing you as the Ivan I fell in love with, aru. And if you dare think about leaving, you can be sure I will follow you, aru."

Ivan was stunned into silence by the outright diction of the small Chinese woman before him. The sudden sureness and conviction she held stopped him in his tracts. A smile begun to pull at his lips and a laugh escaped his mouth.

"Well then I guess I have no choice, da?" Ivan chuckled and lay down on his back. Yue crawled over to him and tucked herself at his side.

"You'll stay, aru?" She asked hopefully.

"Da. But we can't stay here; they'll surely know where I've been living the past month." Month. Has it really only been that long since he ran away? Since he met Yue?

Yue gave a small smile and nod. "I'll see if my uncle can give us a place to stay, aru."

Ivan smiled as well and planted a kiss on her forehead, enjoying her face as it became bright red with embarrassment. Although their time has been short, Ivan could honestly say that he's fallen in love.

.

.

.

The more you know.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	9. Chapter 9

The sky was darkened in the dawn of the morning, clouds of musk and fog layered the city streets just like they always had. Even though it was just five in the morning, the sidewalks were already covered in seas of people on their commutes to their occupations. Honking horns, chatting friends, and the yells of salesmen filled the wind with the ambiance of the busy city. Truly, Beijing had not changed in the ten years since he had left. Ling made his way over to a large concrete apartment complex, nodding at the doorman, and entered the elevator, hitting the button to take him up to the top floor penthouse. Arriving at the top floor, he made his way to the only door on that floor. Ringing the doorbell, he waited for its call to be answered.

'He will not be happy.' Ling thought to himself. 'He was never much of a morning person.'

And just like he thought, he heard the angry cursing of the man he was looking for on the other side of the door. When the door was opened he was met with the scruffy image of Zao, his little brother.

"Good morning, Zao." Ling greeted.

"Hello brother. Why are you here?" He greeted back tersely, looking unpleased at his appearance.

"May I come in?" Ling cut in, not wanting to speak in the open, even if they were the only ones on the floor. Zao complied, probably not wanting the same thing. He side stepped to let Ling inside his home, then led him into his study on the opposite side of the apartment. The pent house was large and spacious, all of the exterior walls were made of glass and gave the a clear view of the city, well as clear as they could get.

"What do you want?" Zao questioned and sat down at his large desk by the window.

"Your friend, The General, is back." That seemed to immediately grab his brother's attention, as he sat up at his full height and gained a dark look in his eyes. His posture spoke that of one who was facing an old enemy, prepared to dominate and destroy.

"What about him?" Zao asked in all seriousness.

"His son has recently left him and he plans to get him back at all means necessary."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Well it just so happens that your daughter and his son have fallen for each other, which puts her at risk if he finds her. You know how sadistic the bastard is."

"Yúchǔn de nǚhái…" (Foolish girl…) Zao whispered under his breath. "Do you mean to tell me there is to be war?" His little brother questioned angrily.

"Seeing as it's the former second in command arch nemesis after our heir, war is inevitable. However, if we are to kill the General and unite the Triads with the Russian Mafia through those two children, then we would become unstoppable. We may finally be able to take on Roma."

" _You_ may finally be able to take on Roma, you mean. I left the Triads the year Yue was born in order to protect her, I don't want her to be any part of this." Zao challenged, standing up from his seat. Ling sighed and stood up as well. He had hoped that his brother would not give him too much trouble, but he was a fool to think otherwise.

"I wanted your approval since she is your daughter, but I cannot afford to wait upon a childish man living in his ideal fantasy of a peaceful life. War is coming, and Yue will be at the center of it whether you want it or not." Ling declared as he turned around to leave Zao's office, opening the door and walking out into the hallway, giving his brother one last look before the door closed, and he left. He had to contact his division leaders and create a plan to fight Winter, he doesn't have much time before Yue's life will be at risk.

…

Yue sat in the library for study hall, a textbook before her as she read about different medical procedures. Currently she was taking notes on how to treat hypothermia and frostbite, while looking at diagrams and pictures of how to identify and locate it. However, as much as she wanted to focus and get her work done, Yue could not ignore the gazes she was getting from just about everyone in the library because of her, ahem, 'chair'.

"Ivan?" Yue called out in a whisper to the Russian, whose lap she had been using as a chair for the past half hour.

"Hm?" He responded lazily, apparently having dozed off in his spot.

"I think we're drawing too much attention to ourselves, aru. Aren't we supposed to be lying low, aru?" Yue asked, keeping her eyes down on her paper so others wouldn't know that their talking and get more curious. Ivan, acting as if he were still asleep, laid his head down atop of hers to hide his voice.

"I can't hide, my father's men will recognize me in an instant. So I need to be as close to you as possible to protect you." He whispered into her hair, causing Yue to shudder ever so slightly.

"Do you really need to be _this_ close, aru?" Yue questioned in a flat tone. Ivan chuckled at her and nestled his face deeper into her hair.

"Da, I do. If he's sending who I think he is, then I cannot leave your side. Not even for the bathroom."

"Seriously? You can't come in with me!" Yue retorted.

"Then you can't go anywhere but our home."

Yue was about to give a snide come back but tripped over her own thoughts when she heard Ivan's words, and the soft, sweet voice he said them with. _Our Home_. Those words sounded like a declaration of some kind, that they've already promised themselves to each other, that they'll always be together. Yet the two of them have yet to put a label on what their relationship is, heck he hasn't even asked her out on a date but acts like they're married.

"Yue?" Ivan called out quietly in question due to her random silence, but she went on being mute as she mulled over her thoughts.

She'd been in denial for most of the time they spent together, wanting to hold onto any sense of sanity and normality, to afraid of her own feeling she gained for a stranger. Even more than that there were the images, and the bears, memories that felt like they belonged to her, yet she didn't remember. Ivan and her didn't talk about them, there was a cold pact that they would not speak of them. Nonetheless, these bears and memories frightened her because she didn't understand them, she didn't want to understand them, yet she couldn't stop chasing the image of that polar bear whom she felt like she knows.

And finally there was his Father and his past. Ivan was linked to a criminal underground and there are dangerous people after them now because of it. If you looked at all of this evidence, it would have been logical for Yue to have run away long ago.

But…

Ivan didn't ask for his life, and he's suffered because of it. All of his crimes were simply done in order to protect himself from the wrath of that _monster_. Yue doesn't know why those bears and images exist, and neither does he. Whatever their pasts or their presents are, Yue knows that what she wants is to simply have a future with Ivan. And that's enough for her, she has no regrets for what she's about to do.

"Ivan?" She murmured sheepishly, suddenly very embarrassed and red faced.

"Da, Yue?" He replied behind her, his head still atop of hers.

"Y-you would like, I mean, would you like t-to go on a d-date with me?" Yue internally slapped herself for stuttering so much. Meanwhile Ivan remained as quiet as a ghost from behind, not responding from her bold, yet shy, question.

"You pick the best times, don't you? Crime boss and all?" Ivan chuckled as he lifted his head from hers and sat up in his seat, making her move along with him. Yue felt annoyed from his jesting and promptly turned around to yell at him (in a low voice since they're in a library). However, when she turned around she was met with the blinding radiance of the most sincere smile she's ever seen Ivan wear. All words and thoughts left her mind and mouth when she gazed upon his sweet, slightly chubby face. Quickly she looked away with a pout, unable to face his adorableness any longer.

"Well, we don't have much time left, aru." She reasoned, "So I figured it was a 'now-or-never' kind of a deal."

"Ufuu, you have a point." Ivan agreed, grabbing her chin between his thumb and pointer, and gently turned her gaze back to him. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you." He murmured sweetly. Then it happened again, an image more clear than it's ever been appeared in her mindscape, this time accompanied by a voice that sounded just like Ivan's.

 _ **Yes, I will become one with you. Though I thought I'd be the one asking Ch**-*an**_

Yue froze in recognition, she knew that voice, it was so similar to Ivan… yet different. She knew who it was, but she could not remember a name nor a face. By the look on Ivan's face Yue guessed that he saw either the same thing she did or something similar.

They looked into each other's eyes, searching for something they thought the other might have, but found nothing like usual except for confusion and a lake of understanding. Yue wanted to ask what he saw, so badly she did, but knew it was better to let the sleeping dogs lie.

She gave him a nod, and he nodded back, an understanding that they both acknowledge what they saw, but a promise never to speak of it out loud. It was better this way, or was it?

...

After another thirty minutes in the library, Yue was done with whatever it was she was studying, and Ivan was free to leave the campus grounds with her. Ivan had gotten a visitor pass in order to stay on grounds with her all day. Even if it weren't for the fact that there are people after them, Ivan still didn't think he could go another day without her at his side. Though it was kinda boring just sitting down all day while she worked, perhaps he needed to pick up a hobby.

Just four days had passed since Ivan had been administrated to the hospital and he still frequently suffered from migraines and drowsiness, things not good to have if they were to be attacked. A countdown had already started, the inevitable was on its way, it was only a matter of time. If he's correct on his calculations and knowledge of the inner workings of the Russian Mafia, if they had been searching for him they would have noticed the use of his name and personal data three to four hours after being put into the system. It would then take no less than thirty minutes to track his whereabouts, five to six hours to create a plan of attack and send troops, and fifteen to sixteen hours to arrive. Roughly one day total give or take a few hours, meaning the Russian Mafia are probably already in the city hunting for them. If his father had as much intel on him as he thinks, then his men will already know the address to where he's been living, and who he's been living with. It wasn't safe to sleep back at their apartment and they had no other place to stay, until two men who apparently worked for Yue's uncle appeared, saying they were sent to protect Yue.

At first they were both skeptical, but after giving her uncle a quick call, Yue confirmed that the two men would help them. Now they were sleeping in a large cabin looking house by the water which belonged to her uncle. The new hiding spot enabled them to stay hidden from the Mafia for a while more. Strange for a man who owns a fish market store to be able to afford both a house this nice and hire bodyguards. It didn't add up, but Ivan tried not to think too hard on it, he didn't have time to. Right now, Ivan's only purpose was to protect his girl.

Ivan blushed at that thought.

"So where should we have our date tonight?" Yue asked from his side, breaking the silence he hadn't realized settled over them. "Should it be private so they won't find us, or public so they can't attack us, aru?"

"It's hard to stay private when we don't know where they are, so I'd say public." He responded.

"Okay then, how about we go out for dinner, quick and simple, aru. That way we won't be out for to long."

"Sounds good. Is American pizza fine?"

"Fine with me, aru."

So the two made their way straight from the University campus into town and looked around for a good pizza place. Nothing too cheap but nothing too fancy, they settled for an Italian restaurant called: **Bastardo Cuisine**. Ivan and Yue ended up sharing a medium Da Vinci style pizza, both taking non-alcoholic drinks. Yue not being a fan of drinking, and Ivan wanting to stay sober in case any attacks happen. While they waited for their pizza conversation started to grow scarce as Ivan became more and more paranoid that the Mafia had already discovered them. He would look over his shoulder every minute or so to see if anyone was indeed stalking them.

"Ivan." Yue said sternly after about ten minutes of his anxious behaviour stirred his mind. Laying a hand over his after he didn't respond right away, she called him again, bringing his eyes back to her. "There is no one looking for us here, we're safe. I'm safe, aru." She said reassuringly, whispering the last part. Ivan let out a heavy, somber sigh, nodding his head at her in understanding. Yue scooted over from her side of the booth to sit right next to him, leaning her head against his side. "I know you are worried for my safety, but believe it or not I can hold my own in a fight- I have my lucky dagger." Yue patted her coat jacket where he guessed she hid said dagger. Ivan shook his head at her, still not convinced she could handle it.

"You don't understand Yu Yu-"

"Yu Yu?" Yue echoed under her breath in confusion.

"My father holds more power than you know. He will kill you if he gets the chance, I can't give him that chance."

"Oh Ivan, I know you'll-"

"Da Vinci pizza!" The cheerful waiter interrupted and completely obliterated their tense and serious mood. Placing the pizza in front of them, he gave them two plates along with some napkins. Yue thanked him as he left, then turned back to Ivan, however the mood was long gone.

"Shall we eat then, aru?" She asked.

Thus the two ended their serious conversation and switched to light banter, choosing to instead just eat and enjoy each other's company while this peace lasted. However their thought laid heavily on their minds, and the air was still left a little uneasy.

The meal came to an end at five to avoid the setting sun, making sure that their was still plenty of light to guide them back to their safe haven. According to a text Yue had received at their meal, her uncle Ling was back in town and would be waiting for them at his home with a few things to talk about. So they made their way to the parking lot where Yue had left her car.

Yet as they made their way to the vehicle, a voice on the wind sent Ivan into a state of paralysis, afraid yet hopeful.

"Vanya!" The voice called. Ivan turned around and was met with the image of his older sister, Katyusha. She ran over to him teary eyed, looking glad to see him. Ivan was about to run to her as well, but stopped when he realized something was off. If Kat was there, that means…

"Ne priblizhaytes'!" (Don't come any closer!) He shouted at her, moving over towards Yue to protect her, but was horrified when he realized that she was no longer at his side. He turned around to be met with the sight of Yue being held from behind by one of his father's henchman.

"Yue!" He shouted and started after her, but was once again stopped by yet another familiar voice.

"Vy otpustili svoyu okhranu, starshiy brat." (You let your guard down, big brother.) The voice of his younger sister, Natalya, introduced itself as she stepped out of the cover of a car. "Otets byl by nedovolen." (Father would be displeased.)

"Let her go, Natalya!" Ivan shouted at his younger sister, "She has nothing to do with this."

"I think she does." The younger girl replied as she walked closer to Yue. "Don't you, _Moonlight Lotus_."

Ivan looked at Yue with confusion and she stared back with the same lack of understanding. Ivan was about to retort back, but was surprised when two more men came up from behind and tackled him to the ground, holding him down. He fought furiously against them, headbutting one in the face and breaking his nose, staining his hair red. But before he could go after the other one, three more flanked him and beat him down into submission. Yue screamed through the hand that was held over her mouth as she to struggled to be free.

"Knock them out swiftly, we'll rendezvous with father in one hour." Natalya ordered as she made her way for a black van that was pulling into the parking lot.

"I'm sorry, Vanya." Katyusha apologized as she sat next to him, pulling out a cloth laced with chloroform and holding it over his mouth and nose.

The last sight that Ivan saw was that of Yue, as she was more brutally knocked out and thrown violently into the van. And his last thought was that he failed, and now Yue had to face the price of his mistakes.

.

.

.

Merry Christmas everyone, happy holidays and all that! This isn't really festive but eh. Sorry for spelling errors, not gonna bother checking today.


	10. Chapter 10

Ivan woke up to a sudden bump in the road and sent his head slamming into the floor. Ivan groaned in pain and attempted to rub the sore spot on his head, but was stopped when he realized his arms were bound with rope behind his back. Blinking harshly he took a look around, but saw little due to the lack of light, but could tell that he was in the back of a van. Taking a seat up straight, Ivan focus on untying himself, and was able to loosen the rope enough to allow his arms to slip out of their bindings. He tried to stand on his feet, but was immediately knocked down and thrown forwards by the van coming to a sudden stop. The sound of car doors opening and closing to him that they had pulled over and preparing for whatever it was his father had planned for him.

Ivan looked around desperately searching for Yue, but found her nowhere insight, he was the only one in the back of the van. Abruptly, the back van doors were unlocked and pulled open. Without thinking, Ivan dove out, kicking a man in the face as he jumped out, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Quickly the other man who opened the doors to the left whipped out a gun, but had it ripped out of his hands as Ivan roughly snatched it from his grasp, and continued to knock him out with a fierce slam to the temple. The sound of more car doors opening and closing brought his attention behind him where more gang members pulled up, packing guns as well.

Ivan jumped behind the van as fire began to rain down on him, but was swiftly stopped as a loud voice interrupted them.

"Stand down!" Commanded Natalia in a booming voice. "Ivan is not to be killed!" After all the men under her command had lowered their guns and backed off, Ivan carefully poked his head around the corner of the van and peered out at them, his grip still tight around the nine millimeter in his hands. He could see his younger sister, dressed in her usual attire of a dark blue, long dress, scolding her underlings. Looking to the side at one of the cars parked on the opposite side of the road, Ivan saw his older sister, Katyusha, sitting in the passenger seat, looking down and avoiding his gaze. Natalia, seeing him, began to make her way over to his hiding place with a calm and confident walk.

"Brother, put down the gun. You don't want things to get too bloody, do you?" She told him collectively.

"D-don't come any closer, Natalia! I'll shoot!" He threatened, his voice shaking.

"No you won't." She said confidently. "You don't have the spine."

At hearing her say that, Ivan left the safety of his hiding spot and went out into the opening and pulling the gun out on his sister, firing a shot that traveled just a hair's length away from the side of her head, cutting off part of her locks. He gave her a look of determination as she stared back in slight shock. Ivan in no way wanted to hurt her, but he _had_ to find Yue and get out of here.

"That was a warning shot, sister. The next one goes right between your eyes." He said in a voice so cold that made the biting air around them feel like a hot summer's day. Natalia glared back at him in anger, snapping her fingers at her men as a smirk made its way onto her face.

"I wouldn't get too haughty yet, big brother. Not when we have someone you want."

At that moment, two men in the background pulled the door open to one of their black cars, and harshly ripped out Yue from the back seat. Now awake, with her arms tied back like his were, She stumbled along as she was pulled along and pushed down next to Natalia. She looked around in a panic until she saw Ivan across from her, her face instantaneously becoming calmer as she called for him and tried to run over, but was held down by the two men. Ivan lowered his gun once she came into view, not wanting her to be hurt or caught in crossfire.

"Yue!" Ivan gasped out when he saw how rudely they treated her. "Let her go!" He demanded, but went ignored. His sister's face went dark with obvious hatred as she turned her attention away from him and onto the other woman before her.

"Chinese, really brother?" She mocked coldly and arduously grabbed Yue's chin and forced her head around as she observed her features. "You really got distracted by a girl like this? I thought you knew better."

"Natalia." Ivan suddenly spoke up, making said girl stop and look up at the controlled rage in her brother's eyes. "Hands. Off."

"For now, after all father said he'd like to meet the infamous Moonlight Lotus himself." Said she.

"Moonlight Lotus?" Both Ivan and Yue echoed curiously at the same time, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Oh didn't you know dear brother? Who it is you've been living with? Well why don't you tell him who you are yourself, and what you are destined to become." Natalia stated, turning to Yue, expecting an answer. Yue looked between Ivan and his sister, not knowing what it was she was supposed to be saying or why it was directed at her."

"Yue, what is she talking about?" Ivan asked her worryingly.

"I do not know. Yuèguāng liánhuā, Moonlight Lotus, is a nickname I was given as a child, but that's it." Yue responded honestly, looking to Ivan in a panic. Ivan could tell that she was speaking the truth, but Natalia didn't, he could tell that she was becoming irritated with Yue. Raising a gun to the temple of the Chinese woman's head, she shoved her down again, making her intentions clear.

"Don't shit with me! You know exactly what that means, how could you not?" His younger sister hissed threateningly at her.

"I don't know!" Yue shouted back and tried to shuffle away in terror at the sight of the weapon.

"She doesn't know!" Ivan said as well, trying to convince the blond woman that she wasn't being lied to, though he knew that wouldn't stop her. Natalia looked to him and seemed to catch on, yet was still not appeased and only angered further.

"No, of course she doesn't." She gritted her teeth and turned back to Yue with a face of loathing. "Of course a child like you doesn't even know the gang she's entitled to. To think a rival as great as the Triads is to be handed over to someone who can't even _defend_ herself!" Natalia declared with a rage-filled voice, emphasizing her point by sending a powerful kick into the older, but smaller woman's gut. Yue fell to her side and curled into a ball as she clutched her stomach in agony.

Ivan tried to run for her, but froze when three guns were pulled on him by his sister and her two lackeys.

"Don't move." Natalia advised him.

Ivan didn't but allowed his gaze to fall to Yue, who was in turn staring back at him. Her gaze wasn't scared like it was before, now it had a glint of determination. She winked at him and gestured her eyes to the men and woman above her. Ivan knew she was cooking up something, but he wasn't sure what.

The sound of Natalia speaking again pulled his attention back to her, pointing her pistol directly at his chest.

"Of all women you could have fallen for, you chose the _niece_ of the Triads' leader. If you thought father was angry with you for abandoning him, you can bet your ass you're gonna go through hell when we get back." She informed him maliciously, warning him in a derisive tone. Striding forward, aiming her gun straight for his head to keep him in his place. Alas she did not make it far before she found herself crashing to the ground.

While eyes were off her, Yue had managed to get her bound hands from behind her back and pushed her body up high enough to wrap her legs around Natalia's waist and knock her off her balance from the sudden addition of weight, bring her down to the pavement. The two men, quickly getting over their surprise, raised their guns, but were left unable to fire when Yue swung herself over, so that Natalia way on top and shielding her from any fire.

Realizing the opportunity, Ivan fired at the men, nailing one in the chest, missing his heart. The other dodge him and began to fire back. There was no nearby shelter, so the two of them were forced to dodge and fire at the same time. Bullets flew by him, scrapping parts of his body, but none hitting their mark. He was so enveloped by the open shoot out that he didn't take notice to the fight that had begun on the other side of the road.

Yue struggled to keep Natalia bound in her arms as she flailed around. The russian woman tried to reach for the gun that had fallen from her hands, but was forced away when Yue rolled them over again so she was on top. Yue felt the other woman start to break free, so she then instead searched for a weapon to defend herself with. Nothing near her but the gun which she didn't know how to use. However, feeling around, Yue managed to snag a knife off of the woman's belt just as she managed to escape. Yue quickly got to work on freeing her hands, but was simultaneously met with an array of attacks from Natalia, who pulled out another knife from her belt. Once Yue was free she stopped relying on the defensive and instead took the initiative and fought back. Although she had never fought with a knife, Yue was able to rely on her years of training in Tai Chi to fight effectively.

The two of them seemed to be evenly matched in skill and were coming to a draw when an unaccounted factor suddenly pierced Yue's body. A stray bullet from Ivan's face off shot through Yue's right shoulder, causing her to accidentally drop her knife. Natalia smirked as she saw her opponent's weapon fall, swiftly, with no wasted breaths, came for her in an underhand swing, stabbing Yue in the ribs. At the same moment the sound of gunfire ceased.

Ivan was finally able to land a head-shot on his opponent after minutes of not being able to make a killing shot. He was torn and battered, but nothing to serious had hit him. Turning away from his finished fight, Ivan looked for Yue and was soon gazing upon absolute terror.

Yue let out a rough shout of searing pain as the knife was ripped out of her. Falling to her knees, a pool of blood started to form around her as she bleed out and coughed up blood. Ivan looked on in horror, not being able to believe the sight before him was transpiring.

"Yue!" He screamed and ran for her. Natalia, taking notice of him sprinting over, quickly heaved Yue's fading body up and tossed her over the ledge of the bridge down into the river; her knife accidentally slicing the Chinese woman's back as she did so. Ivan reached out to try and catch her, but was just a millisecond too late and missed her. **"Yue!"**

Everything started to appear in slow motion, her falling, his screaming, and his sister running for her gun; everything was moving slowly around him.

Out of nowhere he was hit with a sense of familiarity as he watched this scene morph into another. Fire surrounded him as bamboo trees sparked in flames around him. He watched as a wall of burning tree branches separated him from a panda bear, trapped in the flames with nowhere to go. The burning branches continued to stack up, taking the panda completely away from his sight.

The image disappeared, but the memory didn't. Everything fell into place piece by piece until he was yelling-

" **Chun-yan!"**

He had remembered everything from his past, the polar bear was no longer a stranger, for he was Vlad, and after five hundred years of searching, he had found Chun-yan again.

Ivan- no, Vlad refused to lose her again. So he jumped.

.

.

.

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS. I had writer's block. School and stress was also another factor, but I'm back (if anyone even reads this). Well, goodbye.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


End file.
